Mechwarrior: Battle for Terra
by Tsiriu
Summary: This is a story I started writing a while ago. It's about two teenage Mechwarriors who decide that their life sucks and they want to change that. I hope you enjoy it! R&R please
1. The Beginning

Mechwarrior: Battle For Terra Chapter One

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs.

I started writing this a while back so I already have six chapters, I hope you enjoy reading it! And please be light on the reviews seeing this is my first Fanfiction.

"Targeting." The computer in the Vengeance Marauder confirmed.

"Shut up! I don't want to be heard yet!" came the hushed reply form the pilot, Alexander Kerios.

"Target locked." the computer answered, the targeting reticule turning red.

"Sayonara shithead!" Alexander said as he squeezed the trigger on his left joystick. "Have a nice time in Hell!" he screamed into the loudspeaker in his Battlemech's cockpit. The twenty long-range missiles screamed as they streaked towards the Jenner IIC that Alex was sent to destroy after confirming that it did indeed belong to the Ghost Bear Khan. "Time to get outta here. Computer: Go to navigational point Epsilon." Alex said as he switched on autopilot.

"Autopilot: Enabled. Destination: Nav Epsilon." The computer replied. Alex sat back in his seat while his Battlemech sped off to the extraction point. "Warning: Enemy 'Mech has locked on. Autopilot Disabled." The computer said.

"Oh shit! Go go go go go go go! Hurry the fuck up and go damn it!" Alex yelled as he swung both joysticks to the right. He saw a Dire Wolf with the Wolf insignia on the side of the head. "Damn wolf bastard! Computer: inspect my target!" he said as he switched his heat sinks to overdrive and swapped to group fire.

"Wolf Star Captain Meria Krithita. Selected weapon: LRM20." The computer said in its scratchy voice.

"Shut down your Battlemech Dark Knight baka! Shut it down before I blow it up! I promise that you will not be harmed if you comply." Came the call from the Dire Wolf's loudspeaker.

"Ah damn. You've gotta be pretty damn good kid. Eh, why not, thing's starting to overheat anyway." Alex said calmly.

"Shutting down." The computer said after Alex gave the manual shutdown code. "If you're gonna take me away, tell me now so that I can disconnect my custom Battlemech piloting system." Alex said truthfully.

"Your what? Custom? You'll be a good addition to the Wolf clan boy. How old are you?" the girl in the Wolf 'Mech queried.

"Only a couple months younger then you, why? Oh and no I won't join the wolf clan. You guys killed all that I knew as family! Why would I join with you?" Alex said angrily.

"Hmmm. What planet was this?" the strange girl asked, her curiosity spurred.

"Irora. You Wolves, along with the Jade Falcons, both took the lives of my family, my friends, and my Love. You are a Wolf, and normally I would have blown you into the sky. But because I thought all the Battlemechs were dead, you caught me off guard. Don't expect to do that one again. I will go with you, but if you think I'm gonna tell you anything, you're greatly mistaken." Alex said, his memories flying through his head.

"Irora? We controlled that planet and the Falcons were trying to invade it! I am sorry for your loss, but if you come with me I can show you the truth." Meria said as she opened the cargo door in the left foot of her Dire Wolf. "Get in and strap in, we're going on a bumpy ride!" she said as he closed the door. Her Dire Wolf, nicknamed Puppy, ran to Nav Iota, her extraction point. While in transit, Alex used the remote access to power up the Vengeance Marauder and send it on autopilot to Nav Epsilon. For extraction, along with an encrypted message saying that he was on another covert operation.

After a few hours, the pilot of the Battlemech that had defeated Alexander Kerios stepped into the cargo hold in the left foot of her Dire Wolf. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? The great Alexander Kerios captured by a 15-year old girl from the Wolf clan! How ironic, don't you think Alex?" the girl said, her face lighting up at the amount of honor she would receive from this. "The Khan will be very pleased, but I don't care. I came here to get you to build me a Battlemech of extreme potency. Judging by what I saw, you would be the perfect person to build me a Battlemech worthy of the Wolf clan. But first, tell me a bit about yourself please." Meria said calmly.

"Sorry, but I never reveal personal information to anyone, not even the Khan and ChaKhan of my own clan. But perhaps if you tell me about yourself enough, I might talk. Might." Alex said, his face dark and indecipherable.

"Well, it looks like we have two things in common then, we are both Mechwarriors, and we both hide all of our personal information from all those that we know. Oh, my name is Meria by the way, Meria Krithita. I already know yours." Meria replied, her face softening.

"Well then Meria. If you want a Battlemech, it's gonna cost ya. First off, you're gonna be the one getting me the parts I need, the food and lodging, as well as an adequate garage with the appropriate tools. And you will need to do things for me as well. Missions of great peril, but great honor from a clan's Khan. What do you say, ready? These missions will be fatal if you try to betray me." Alex said, his voice growing darker and darker, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"How do you fight with your hair like that? I wouldn't be able to see anything. And yes, I am quite ready for anything you can concoct for a mission Alexander Kerios. And you'd better hold up your side of the bargain." Meria said, her eyes hidden in shadow. Then they both started laughing, their faces smiling but their hearts searching.

They didn't arrive at the Wolf compound until very late, the Wolves were kind enough to allow Alex to sleep before their first round of interrogation. Meria used this opportunity to gather the first few parts that Alex will require for the large amount of modification to her Battlemech. "So much work, so little time and so few parts. Yet something seems, different about this girl Meria. She possesses a strange quality that I have never seen in anyone else. It makes me feel, different somehow. What is this?" Alex contemplated. He knew that he was alone, but he also knew that the guards were right outside every exit, ten of them at every door and window. He knew that there was no way out, and yet he knew that there was no danger here. His clan thought he was out on one of his covert missions, but they didn't know what was really happening. Alex continued working on the Puppy modifications, his head bobbing to his music.

"Who is he really? What is it about him that makes me feel this way? I mean, he's not exactly a handsome guy. I just met him, now why do I feel this way? Perhaps the Khan or the ChaKhan could help me out with this. His records say that he joined the Dark Knights for vengeance, but is that really the reason? Or is it only part? Alex is a very complicated person. And yet, so predictable. Already I can predict much of what he will do and say! Or is he just toying with me? Damn, what a complex puzzle." Meria whispered to herself, trying to figure out her latest capture.


	2. What a Short Visit!

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs.

Author: If you guys have any advice you'd like to give me, please go ahead and put it in a review. I'm interested in hearing what you guys think. To tell you the truth, that's one of the main reasons I joined.

"Star Commander Trolec Verrtsi, please report to the Ready Room for your preparations for your Trial of Position. Trolec Verrtsi to the Ready Room." The intercom said as Trolec stepped out of his Raven. "Ah, I can finally become a Nova Commander. At last, my dreams are coming into fruition. Soon, the Khan will retire and the ChaKhan will take his place, and I will assume command as the ChaKhan, assassinate the Khan, and become Khan myself, taking over Terra and ruling it with an iron fist! Hahahahaha! My time is near great Storm Raven, let us take Terra for our own." He said softly, so that only his pet Raven could hear. He ran to the Ready Room, his raven flying just beyond his reach.

A teenage girl named Meria Krithita captured Alexander Kerios, the best Mechwarrior in the Dark Knight clan. "How could I drop my guard like that? Or was it her strange nature that allowed her to do this, these feelings clouding my mind and heart before I even knew what was happening? No, I just got careless. Plus, how could she have done that if I have never met her before? Easy, she didn't. I got careless and it got me captured. Oh well, at least I still get to do some of the things I enjoy most. I get to try out the new battle simulations, I get to build another custom Battlemech, and I still get to play my music. Oh well. It's the best I can do for now." Alex said.

"It's coming along quite well Kerios. You are a far better mechanic and electrician than I originally believed. Constructing a Battlemech on your own, not many can accomplish that feat. We will release you once you've finished that Battlemech. I feel we owe you a bit, do you have any requests?" the wolf ChaKhan said.

"Now that you mention it, I do. I would like to se the history of Terra in your archives please. There is so much that I wish to learn, not only about Terra, but about so much more. It took capture for me to realize that I really don't know that much about much of anything. I know that a Nicholas Kerensky has something to do with the separation of the clans and the war for Terra, but I would like to learn more. Please Wolf ChaKhan, let me view the Wolf Archives using your access privileges." The young warrior requested, his face showing his curiosity.

"You will be permitted to view the Archives, but with Meria's privileges, not mine. This is the best I can do without endangering my clan." The ChaKhan said, noting the eagerness to learn in the teenager's eyes.

"I understand ChaKhan, and I am eternally grateful." Alex said excitedly. "When will she be back? I have some questions that only she could answer." Alex queried.

"She is getting into the dropship as we speak. She too, is eager to speak with you. I do believe your questions will resemble each other's. I must take my leave of you now Alexander Kerios, goodbye, and good luck." The ChaKhan said as he walked out the garage door. "Ah, to experience first love again! Wait, that guy is gonna need some advice on this subject." The Wolf ChaKhan said as he turned around. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask for me!" he said as the door closed.

"Questions? I think that old man knows more about my current plight then he's letting on!"

"Hello Alex, I would like to talk to you. If you could turn off your music for a couple minutes. If you have the time of course." Meria said rather loudly.

"How long have you been standing there Meria?" Alex responded.

"Long enough Alex, long enough. I am a little nervous asking you such personal questions but, what, what do you feel, when you are around me? After you answer me, if you answer truthfully, I will tell the truth about myself." Meria promised, her cheeks growing a little red.

"I, I'm not sure Meria. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but I just don't know how to describe it. I guess you could say, I guess warm, but cold too. I feel all warm inside, but I feel cold at the same time. Just like I am getting hit with a flamethrower and covered in thousands of pounds of snow at the same time. It feels, different. It's a lot different then anything I am used to Meria. But this is neither the time nor the place. I need to get out of here soon. Puppy is done, and I've even put a personality into her. And no, I don't mean 'her' as a characterization. I programmed your new Battlemech to behave, sound, and even think like a girl. All it needs now is some female input. Just spend some time around this cybernetic human droid and remove the disk from the back of her neck when the data compilation is done. She will analyze the way the girls in this clan act, move, and think and will store that data on the special disc I made. Put that disc into the slot in the cockpit when you go on missions, and Puppy, or Youkai as I have named the human counterpart, will become a very good friend. I have made her so realistic that she will even feel emotions. Even Love, although that was a very difficult one to program because, well, I'm not sure what Love really is. I hope you get a good friend from this, I made her specifically from the data I got from you during your missions and from your fellow clansmen and clanswomen. I hope you enjoy it. I really need to get going now though, just bring me several miles outside the complex and I can get my own ride out of here. Thanks, for everything. You have helped me learn so much, and I am sure that your newest companion will help you learn a lot as well." Alex said, blushing slightly.

"Uh, thanks Alex. I can see that it was difficult for you to say some of that stuff. Well, I guess I have to hold up my end of the deal. Around you I feel much different then when I am around any other man. I feel a strange attraction to you, and yet, an undeniable hatred. Perhaps simply due to your allegiance as far as clans go, or perhaps it is something more. I also share your thoughts as far as the whole 'warm yet cold too' thing. It is a very strange feeling, one that I have never felt before in my life. I think we should get going now, come on Alex, you too Youkai, you should come too." Meria said, her face growing more and more red. The trio got onto the new Puppy and set off for the outside of the Wolf sensor range on the planet.

"Alex, am I ever, ever gonna see you again?" Meria asked as she opened the cargo bay door.

"Perhaps on the field of battle, but I doubt that our Khans will allow us to see each other as you are probably talking about. Hey! I've got the perfect idea! Let's create our own clan. We will be able to survive, I have found the perfect planet to start a new clan on, and we can recruit people from the bandit castes! With our skills and talents, along with the thirst for vengeance of the dark caste, we can pull this off! What do you say Meria, create our own clan?" Alex responded.

"That is a tempting prospect Alex, but how do we reach the Bandit caste? The Inner Sphere and the rest of the clans don't even recognize their existence. How do you contact someone who does not exist in society?" Meria queried, her face bright with excitement.

"I have connections Meria, don't you worry. I will deceive my clan and you will deceive yours. Now is the time for truth to be found Meria, now is the time for the other clans to fall! Terra will be ours Meria, yours, and mine. No more eugenics programs, no more Truebirths mocking those born naturally! It is now the time of the Freebirths! I must leave now, and I will begin preparations as soon as I get the chance. But first thing's first, what to name our newest clan?" Alex said, all his hopes and dreams beginning to come true. Before, all he wanted was to become Khan of the Dark Knights. Now he could become Khan of his own clan, beating down any and all opposition. Terra was now his goal, his dream.

"I say, we name it Clan Dark Star, since it will be made up of members of the Wolf clan and the Dark Knight clan. Sound good Alex?"

"Sounds great Meria. Now, go and begin your preparation. I will have a Bandit Caste leader sent to your room at 2:00 AM. I suggest you go to bed as soon as you get the chance. Farewell, my Love." Alex said as he walked out towards his return point.

"Goodbye Alex, I Love you!" Meria yelled out the window of her forty foot tall Puppy.

Meria and Puppy returned to the Wolf compound after an hour of running. The first thing she did was put the disk into Youkai, enabling her to learn about how to be a person. She hooked herself up to Meria's computer and used the security cameras. Meria however, got changed while talking to Youkai. "This is gonna be awesome Youkai! Our own clan, with just me and Alex as the Khans. Oh, what a person Alex is! When I first heard about him, I thought he would just be another stuck up Mechwarrior of incredible skill. But now, I know the truth. He has never lost a wingman, nor has he ever lost a Battlemech. He is a very, intriguing person. He is dark and mysterious, yet kind and socially adept. He is a great person, and an even better friend. We are both Freebirths, and it will be difficult to start a clan with two freebirth Khans and a former Bandit caste member for a ChaKhan. He is the perfect man, in everything but looks. We will have Terra, then we will have time for ourselves. I should get some sleep, wake me up if anyone comes to the door." Meria said happily.

"Sure thing Meria." Youkai said.

"My, you learn quickly don't ya! Well I guess you would when you're watching all the security cameras at once. Good night Youkai."

"Good night Meria." Youkai answered, burying her face in the monitor once more. Meria slipped off into dreams, of which are too personal to speak of here.

Trolec Verrtsi, a massively talented Truebirth Jade Falcon Mechwarrior was watching as Meria let Alex go home before she was ordered. He also heard the entire conversation. "So, they intend on making a new clan eh? Well then, I guess I'm gonna have ta stop that now won't I?" Trolec said to himself. "Perhaps the Wolf and Dark Knight Khans and ChaKhans would enjoy hearing this!" he added. His Raven walked away from the scene, not wanting to get caught and have to become an Abtakha, a captured Mechwarrior, forced to fight for the clan that captured the combatant. His dropship awaited at Nav Gamma, a three hour run.


	3. The Dark Star

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs.

Alex returned to the Dark Knight complex on Nerthoria around 1:00AM. The Khan and ChaKhan awaited his arrival. "We know where you have been. Tell us, tell us all what you have discovered or become a dezgra Mechwarrior. At least, that would have been the punishment if you had told us that you were going on a covert mission like you always have in the past. Tell us, or face a Trial of Annihilation!" the Khan said.

"I am more interested on how you got out of that battle alive, young Alexander Kerios." The ChaKhan said calmly.

"I killed the Ghost Bear Khan, as you have undoubtedly heard, but there was a Wolf clan Mechwarrioress locked on to me with LRM20s and the only chance of survival I had was to go with her. I decided to turn it into a bit of a covert intelligence mission. I learned much, not only about the Wolf clan, but about myself as well. The information about myself I will tell no other, even if it means my death. I will fill you in later, I do not wish to say anything in front of the common troops." Alex lied casually.

"Common troops? These men are of a higher rank then you! There are Nova Commanders here! Who do you think you are? I should give you a Trial of Grievance against myself for that! However, I know that you could defeat anyone in this clan therefore I shall let it slip. This time! Next time you will face a Trial of Annihilation. Come, you can fill us in when we get to the Council chamber." The Khan said, his anger sated. Alex sighed as they led him into a sealed passageway.

After a couple of turns, they got to an overly decorated doorway leading to al large room with a stone table in the center. "The Wolf clan and the Falcon clan were considering an alliance offer to us to destroy the Inner Sphere. They intend to defeat the Sphere and the Crusaders together so that there will be less opposition to the invasion of Terra. They said we were gonna join whether we accepted or not, and I had to leave then if I was gonna get back here in time for the dropship. I am afraid that is all the information that I have gotten, with the exception of the layout of the Wolf complex, and that the roof is high enough for the tallest Battlemech to fit in comfortably. If it were up to me, I would accept for their methods will more then likely be violent, but it is not my place to give the Khans advice. Forgive me." Alex said, apologizing just to make it seem authentic to the idiot Khan and ChaKhan.

"Good, you have done the clan a grand favor young Alex. I believe you wanted higher access privileges to the Archive. You will get the next level of access privileges. Dismissed, Star Commander Alexander Kerios." The Khan and ChaKhan said at once, their voices melding into one of power and authority. Alex bowed and left the room.

"What suckers. They have no clue what is really happening. I think I'm gonna see how the Dark caste is doing this night." Alex said as he got into the Vengeance Marauder.

"Hello Alex. It has been a while. It has been so boring, nothing to kill!" he said, welcoming Alex into the cockpit.

"Hello again Nethretor. Yes, it has been a while. Don't worry, just wait a little longer and you will get more killing then you can handle alone. We are gonna take out two clans and the Inner Sphere! Hahaha this will be fun!" Alex said as he put on his battle armor and his neural helmet. "Let's go see Hreth, shall we?" Alex said as he powered up the 'Mech. He ran through the opening door, Nethretor doing close to 150MPH.

"Oh Youkai, do you know what Alex likes in a girl? I wish I knew." Meria asked Youkai, her cybernetic friend that Alex built for her.

"Actually yes, Meria, you are the real world counterpart of Alex's perfect girl. Dark, Mysterious, Kind, Gentle, Beautiful, everything he could ever want. He told me this as he was programming me. He used to talk to himself a lot. He would sing most of the time, but when he wasn't singing, he would talk to himself, trying to answer many questions that he had about certain situations. He would do that a bit, and he would make up different scenarios that he would find truly desirable. I don't know about you, but I find him a little strange. What about you Meria?" the droid asked, showing the remarkable skill with which she was programmed with.

"Me, well, I think he can sing well. I, well, um. Youkai, Alex said he programmed things like Love into you, what is that, do you know?" Meria asked, not sure what to say.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know anything about what Love is. Only, what he thinks it will feel like, and how it is supposed to bring strength and speed in battle when you're fighting for the one you Love. He did program more, but that is my perfect man, and I am too embarrassed by it to tell anyone what he is like. I will tell you the name of who I think is my True Love though. I think it is a man named Nethretor, but I cannot be sure. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Meria, I really am. In truth, I am just as confused as you are about Love." Youkai said, her face blushing.

"Wow, when he said you would be just like an actual girl after you got enough info on them, he wasn't kidding! I'm so glad I have you as a friend Youkai." Meria said as she hugged Youkai.

"Warm?" she whispered under her breath so that Youkai couldn't hear.

"Meria? I need to tell you something. I am not entirely robotic. There are organic parts in me, and I can, and will, die, when the time comes. Hey wait! You said that you liked his singing! God he sounds like a fucking hawk!" Youkai said, returning the gesture.

"Alex, wake up! We're here! Urgh, GET UP!" Nethretor yelled.

"Huh? Oh we're here. Sorry Nethretor, I was dreaming of Meria. I, it was, never mind. I might tell you later. Now, I am gonna put you into your droid form now, okay?" Alex said groggily. Okay, ejecting." Nethretor said.

"Dark Caste Members! Do you want to live like you did before? Come with me and we, along with your leader, will form a new clan! Terra will be ours, forcefully taken from the cold, dead hands of the other clans and the Inner Sphere! Kerensky was a fool to think that the outcasts of the clans would become no more then a thorn in the side of the organized world! Now it is our time! Now, we will rise again as Mechwarriors and Mechwarrioresses and take our rightful place on Terra! Come! I am Alexander Kerios, I am the best damned electrician, programmer, and mechanic in all the clans! I am also tied for the best Mechwarrior in all the universe! Nothing will stand in our way! Not the Wolves, not the Jade Falcons, and not even the Inner Sphere and those Crusader fools can possible stand in our way! Come my brethren, come and let us take our rightful place in the universe! Come and let us take Terra for our own! But first, direct me to Hreth so that I can see if he wants the position of ChaKhan." Alex yelled, his speech spurring all the outcasts and those who have been banished. All of them freebirths.

"Alex! Another damned speech! Last time I had so many people screaming your name I made sure that nobody would say it again for a week simply because it gave me a headache! But look at this! My people are truly happy! Before I had to give them so much just to make them get off of their fat asses and do something! And by the way, I accept your offer. What will we name this new clan?" Hreth said as he emerged from the cheering crowd.

"The clan that will take Terra will be called the Dark Star. It will be made up of the Dark castes of both the Dark Knights clan and the Wolf clan. I must now take my leave of you fine men and women. Prepare for the first battles will secure us a planet to call our home." Alex yelled as he turned around.

"My, you're quite the orator Alex. And do you know of a Youkai? I feel as if she is my, what is it, True Love." Nethretor said, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes, now that you mention that name, Meria had a friend named Youkai. You should ask her about Youkai, not me. All I know about her is that she's available. And I hear she is very fond of droids." Alex said, his friend learning more. "Computer, enable autopilot, destination: Home." Alex said, inserting the disc into the slot under the chair.

Many days passed as Alex and Meria continued their deception. During his free time, Alex drew up plans for different Elemental Battle Armor fitted for Freeborn Mechwarriors. Projected Particle Cannons in the head, large pulse lasers in the left hand, Ultra AC 20s in the right, and a Gauss Rifle on the back as well as a back mounted LRM20. And that was the weakest model. "I am gonna enjoy this!" Alex said to himself. He went to the garage to build himself his own Elemental Battle Armor. It took him three weeks of building, but he finished his newest masterpiece. "At last! The Freeborn Elemental! Time for a test drive!" Alex said as he donned the new Armor. He drew the two scimitars that he made, each with a special Theron Weave so that they could deflect even a PPC shot. He had three Ultra AC20s in the left hand, a back mounted LRM40, a Gauss Rifle in the right hand, SSRM6s on the hips, and PPCs on the shoulders. The scimitars were sheathed on the back and thigh. "Ho! What fun! This will be perfect for my next covert mission! Totally silent and an efficient killer. I could take this up against several Dire Wolves and massacre them all! This is great!" Alex said enthusiastically. He decided to put on a couple of Large Pulse Lasers just in case he ever ran out of ammunition.

He put his new Armor in the Vengeance Marauder. He climbed in and went into his private spaceport that the rest of the clan had no idea about. He had left a note on his bed saying that he was going on a particularly dangerous covert mission and did not expect to be back for a long time. He flew to the planet Rethorec.


	4. The Battle at Trior

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs.

Meria set out at dawn. She, Puppy, and Youkai all flew towards the planet Rethorec, a dark planet of very little sunlight. "Where is he? Alex said to meet him on this planet. Oh, wow am I stupid. Computer: enable Autopilot. Destination: Navigational Point Darkness." Meria said, her face paling. "What a strange world to have a clan complex on. I wonder what Alex is thinking. Ah, the Wolf Dark caste members have arrived. Good, now let's find Alex." She added. CRASH! "What the Hell was that?"

"Hold still Meria, I'm bringing you inside now. Puppy: shut down."

"Shutting down."

"What the hell? How come you can shut her down from there?"

"Hey watch where you're going Wolf jackass!"

"Why don't you Trueborn?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"You kill him and you will die! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my clan! Present yourselves for the second Khan, Meria Krithita!" came many voices as Puppy sank underground.

"Wow, talk about dissension problems."

"Hey, I thought Hreth was the ChaKhan!"

"He is! Meria is the Khan beside me. If it weren't for us, this clan wouldn't exist and you would all still be living in that Hellhole you called home! Now shut up and stand at attention immediately!" a powerful voice yelled over the noise.

"What have I gotten myself into Youkai?" Meria said fearfully. The couple were then assaulted by sudden light.

"What the?" Youkai said as her optical sensors sparked.

"Welcome Meria! They may not be the best of troops yet, but after they settle their differences and learn that they are now once unified clan, we will be unstoppable. Sorry about the noise, I had to quiet them down a bit. Look around you Meria, look and see what we have created: Clan Dark Wolf!" Alex said as he helped Meria out of the Puppy's cockpit.

"Oh my god. This place is beautiful! How on Terra did you ever build this place? Look at these crystal deposits! How did you find this place?" Meria said, her face showing her surprise and awe.

"This is the remains of my homeworld, Irora. We have renamed it Rethorec. This will be our home for now on. Come, let me show you to your quarters while Puppy is cleaned off." Alex said, extending his hand slowly.

"Alright Alex, I kinda need to talk to you alone anyway." Meria said as she, nervously, took Alex's hand. They went deep into the compound, taking a hallway decorated with red, gold, and green lights.

"I made your room myself. I hope you like it. I found it in a place where many different kinds of crystal formations met and bonded with each other. The colors were beautiful, and are the main decoration for your new home. We are the two Khans of this clan. We are the hope and darkness of the men and women of the lesser ranks. And I'm afraid our secret is out. A Jade Falcon named Trolec Verrtsi found out about our plans and told my Khan. I had to survive a Trial of Annihilation in order for this to happen. Thirty Dire Wolves at once and I was in Elemental armor. I have no clue how, but I survived and was banished from the clan. Now, I may take my revenge. Ah, here we are." Alex said as they walked. They passed by a couple of female Mechwarriors as they talked, and one of them spoke out to them after they passed.

"You two make a beautiful couple! I can't wait for the wedding!" the shorter one said. Alex and Meria stopped walking and blushed greatly.

"You idiot! Those are the Khans!" her friend spat scornfully.

"No, no it's quite all right. I was actually hoping someone would say what they thought. Thanks." Meria said, her face blushing still.

"Oh, well then I think that we must be crazy to have accepted this offer when we would be leaded by a couple of teenagers. I mean, how good can you two be when the real battle begins huh? All of the clans and the Inner Sphere know of our treachery and are teaming up against us! What are you gonna do when they find out where we are huh? I'll tell you what! Hide! That's all you teenage Mechwarriors are good for, hiding and battle fodder!"

"Watch your tone bitch! I am Alexander Kerios! I challenge you to a Trial of Grievance! You and me, one on one, today. Get your Battlemech ready and armed and meet me at Nav Trial!" Alex said angrily. "I will teach you to insult Meria!" he added. The girl flinched and walked away, cursing under her breath.

"This, Meria, is your room. Or perhaps I should say, house. I built it all myself." Alex said pride fully. They walked into a room with brilliantly colorful walls that glowed with each and every color there.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! The walls, they're pure crystal!" Meria said with awe clearly evident in her voice.

"Not only that, but the crystals give off a strange aura that heals wounds faster and sooths muscles. I would come here and rest for a day after each of my little covert missions to learn more about our history, as well as my own. I take it you like the place? It's now yours Meria. A sorta gift from me to you. I am afraid I must go now, founding a clan takes quite a bit of work energy and time. I will come back as soon as I get the chance, okay Meria? And by the way, I Love you." Alex said as he went out the door.

"He Loves me back! Oh yes! What an amazing day!" Meria said happily.

Alex left Meria's house and ran towards the main complex. He got a distress signal on his datapad saying that they were being invaded. "Meria! Get back to the main compound and bring a gun and something good for melee attacking! We're being invaded by Elementals! Come quickly!" Alex yelled into his communicator, calling for Meria to come out with her sniper rifle and her double-bladed sword. "All military personnel report to the front hallway heavily armed, we are under attack, this is no damn drill, get your fat asses up here now before we are killed!" he yelled into the intercom system. Alex drew his two scimitars and pushed the buttons that showed their true forms. The blades glow violet now. "Spawn of the Inner Sphere! DEATH COMES FOR YA! HAHAHA!" he bellowed into the intercom. Just as he put it away, three Elementals came barreling trough the door. "DIE!" Alex yelled, leaping ten feet and plunging his left scimitar into the closest Elemental's head, killing it instantly. "LEAVE THIS HALLOWED PLACE!" he screamed as he ran at the next foe, slicing him into several pieces. "NOW YOU ALL DIE!" he bellowed, his fury coming out in a myriad of lightning bolts emitting from the tips of his swords, frying the unfortunate elemental in seconds. Alex ran out the door, slicing a nearby Elemental as he ran.

"Alex!" came a cry near the entrance. Meria was surrounded by three Wolf clan Elementals, three from Jade Falcon, and three from the Inner Sphere.

"MERIA! GRRR, ALL WILL DIE NOW!" Alex screamed as he sprinted the hundred feet in seconds, his curved weapons screaming with his fury. Alex growled as he viciously hacked away at the nine attacking Elementals, the only things left after Alex's furious assault ended was scraps of scorched metal, blood, energy cores, and flesh. "Meria! Are you alright?" Alex said as he helped Meria back onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alex, you saved my life even though you could have died. I, I, I donno what to say."

"For now don't say anything, just worry about surviving this raid. Hreth is dead and we will need to appoint a new ChaKhan. Oh shit!" Alex said as he saw ten more Elementals surround him. "Sing with me Meria! Sing and destroy!" Alex said. He then began singing the song that he wrote and taught to Meria. She joined in and her attacks came faster and more accurate while Alex's became stronger and more precise. Together the couple killed off the remaining Elementals, only to find out that Battlemechs were storming the place above ground, trying to find a way to get in. "Meria, go to Puppy! But before you do, put the Youkai disc into the slot next to your bed! I will go into my own Elemental Battle Suit and try it out! We will meet wherever we can! GO NOW!" Alex yelled as he ran towards his Battlemech bay.

He quickly donned the Dark Elemental Battle Armor and stepped into the proton particle portal that he invented as a quick way in and out of the complex. As soon as the barrel was above ground, he aimed for the main engine core of the closest Dire Wolf, just outside of it's LRM20's range. "DEATH COMES FOR YA!" he screamed as he shot a thirty pound slug right into the main engine core, creating a chemical reaction that made the nuclear power source radioactive and violently unstable. All the pilot knew was flames as his body burst into fire, burning the inside of his cockpit. The heat generated was far too much on the heat sinks and the 'Mech exploded with violent force, taking out several enemy 'Mechs around it. Alex used the ensuing chaos to lock on to the nearest enemy with his LRM40 and blew away the fool, the extra 20 rockets smashing into the 'Mech behind it.

"YOU WANNA TAKE DOWN MY CLAN? YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU HAVE BEGUN FOOLS!" Alex screamed out his loudspeaker, calling Nethretor as it piloted the Vengeance Marauder. The two worked together, blasting and slicing, rocketing and sniping. Many Dark Star Mechwarriors simply stood back and watched as the Khan and his cybernetic Mechwarrior fought and obliterated. Many would describe it as 'a Trial of Annihilation only against an entire clan'. Soon the enemy warriors began to flee, but they found no way of getting off the planet because Youkai had destroyed all the enemy dropships, laughing maniacally as she shot her thousands of Pulse Projected Particle Cannons. All around the battlefield, Battlemechs and Elementals exploded as they were pumped with thousands of lasers, PPC shots, PPPC shots, and missiles. "The battle is ours! Charge Dark Stars! Charge and show the universe your power!" Meria yelled as she joined in.

The battle only lasted an hour after that point, but the cleanup lasted several months. Many Dark caste members were following the example made by the two young warriors. Twelve new clans were made, weakening each clan considerably. No person left the Dark Star clan however, for they knew that victory lay within the hands of the two capable young Mechwarriors and their cybernetic companions.

Many more months passed without combat or dissension. Then, the Dark Star clan began it's campaign for Terra, each Mechwarrior using a custom made Battlemech with completely customized weaponry. The two cybernetic beings commanded the Terran Assault Force, or the TAF. The Dark Star clan began its journey with the Dark Knight clan, striking first the desert mining planet of Trior.

Alex and Nethretor, in the Vengeance Marauder, circled around the left side of the Wolf Power Converter complex, while Meria and Youkai, in Puppy, circled around the right. When they both reached their breach positions, they gave the signal, the beginning of the song that they all played together, Terra. Singing along, each Mechwarrior arose out of the sand dunes, shaking off the sand and running towards the base, blasting wildly as they closed in. "Death comes for ya!"

"I'm gonna kill you DEAD!" screamed the two Khans as their missiles streaked towards the enemy's nuclear power plant. All of a sudden the temperature indicators on the Dark Star 'Mechs went critical, automatic shutdown commencing.

"BOOM BABY!" Alex and Meria yelled at once, their voices being lost in the booming explosion of the power plant and the Battlemechs surrounding it. There rose a pillar of flames from the ground, and the sand below and around it instantly turned to glass.

"This planet will be ours Wolf Khan!" Alex yelled, his voice booming across the desert plains.

"I thought you said that if I defected to another clan I would die! Ha! You are a fool Harredir!" Meria yelled, her voice carrying all the way to the Wolf communications tent, making her voice a message to the Wolf complex on Jrebera. Little did the assault group know that there was a Jade Falcon nearby, spying on their every move.


	5. The Spy

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs.

Trolec Verrtsi and his Storm Raven stood there watching the massive and brutal destruction. "This new clan, they have no respect for the ways of the clans, they have no respect for the words of the great Kerenskys. They must be taught a lesson. Perhaps a Grand War council must be made in order to band together against this dangerous foe. Maybe even a Trial of Annihilation! Computer: open a communications channel with all the Khans and ChaKhans of all the clans as well as with the current leader of the Inner Sphere."

"Opening comchannel."

"Who dares to call all Khans in the clans? Your identification says you are a Jade Falcon Nova Commander. Explain yourself!" the Wolf Khan said angrily.

"I am Trolec Verrtsi, I have called you all recommending that we all take action against a single clan. I have spied on them during their first mission of their campaign for Terra. Sending the visual data now." Trolec said as he uploaded the file.

After a couple minutes, the comchannel opened up again. "You were right to call upon us Trolec Verrtsi. We are hereby conducting an emergency meeting of the Grand War Council at Strana Mechty as is our tradition. We will depart shortly to decide upon an ilKhan." The Jade Falcon Khan Hetroric Deriath. Trolec smiled as he imagined the destruction and chaos as all the Mechwarriors and Elementals and Aerospace Pilots battled with one clan.

"WARNING! Enemy Battlemech has locked on with LRM40.Incoming transmission. Shut down or die Trolec Verrtsi you Jade Falcon scumbag!" the computer said.

"It is too late Alex! Your clan is doomed to be Annihilated!" Trolec yelled as he shut down his 'Mech.

"I don't think so Trolec. I myself have survived a Trial of Annihilation! I have trained all of my warriors to know everything that I do. They all can now survive a Trial of Annihilation! My clan is unstoppable! You and the rest of your foolish friends should never have underestimated the strength of the Dark caste! Now those who you banished are now taking their vengeance against you Trolec! Now it is our time to darken the universe as it was meant to be! Now it is the time of the Dark Star clan! And your time to come into us and become an Abtakha! Get your ass in here or die Trolec!" Alex yelled triumphantly. Trolec realized that, in order for the coalition to have any chance at success, he needed to survive. He had to comply in order to have a chance at letting the Jade Falcon clan claim Terra for their own.

"Alright fine, I'd better become an Abtakha however!" Trolec said, his face hidden in shadow. "We will see treacherous Jade Falcon, we will see how the entire clan feels about your espionage!" Alex said, his smile broad. The clan flew back to Rethorec, not caring that Trolec see how to get there.

"I am sure we can come to some agreement instead of this insanely radical action OvKhan Meria Krithita." Trolec said, trying to dissuade the young and influential Khan.

"No Trolec, we cannot. This is my time for vengeance for all the insults that have been directed towards me simply because I am a freebirth. This is my time for vengeance for the massacre of my parents, friends, and family. I will not stop any of this Trolec, no. Alex and I will continue our conquest no matter who stands in our way. You must learn this Trolec. We have decided that your arms will be cut off and sealed with fire. You will then be sent back to the Grand War Council as an example of our fury and our seriousness. Either that or you will be tortured to the brink of death, healed, then tortured yet again. We will do this for many weeks until your body finally dies. We will then send your burnt, broken body to the Grand War Council as an example of our sadistic tendencies and our fury. Alex and I will conduct the torture, publicly. You are to choose your path. Choose quickly and choose wisely elder Mechwarrior." Meria said menacingly. Trolec could se in her eyes that she did not joke around when it came to torture.

"Easy, I choose whichever path will get me to the Inner Sphere alive. You were gonna accept the opposite of whatever I said, but there was a chance that you would accept exactly what I said. So I chose whichever path will get me to the Inner Sphere alive." Trolec said, trying not to screw himself over.

"Well now, I guess I was right to say that you were a wise one, or perhaps you have gotten into this situation before Trolec? Let me see your arms…" Meria said as she lifted up Trolec's sleeve. "Just as I expected. Mechanical arms. It seems you would go to great lengths just to stay out of the Dark caste." Meria said.

"Of course! To be sent to the Dark caste is the greatest dishonor possible! Worse even then a Trial of Annihilation! We Jade Falcons are proud most of our strength, and any weakness means the rest of your life will be spent as an outcast! I am also Trueborn and very proud of it! I am far superior to you foolish freeborn bandits!"

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGUE! Why do you think that you were captured by a Freeborn? The Warrior Eugenics programs have weakened our race, depriving it of our one true strength, Love! Only with True Love can a warrior finally realize her true destructive capabilities. Nicholas Kerensky was a fool to deny our race of this so very important piece of ourselves! The Dark Star Clan is here to right this! We are retaking Terra to make it as it should have been in the first place! No monetary system, the freedom to marry whomever you want, the freedom to choose your profession, and no more damned castes or trueborns!" Meria yelled, her fury knocking Trolec to the floor.

"I guess you won't be dissuaded from this now will you?" Trolec replied, trying to get up again.

"Trust in this and only this information that you receive form any of us Trolec, our Warmechs will defeat you and the rest of your scum. We will no longer tolerate the injustices that your people have put upon us Freeborns. We will annihilate you Trueborns and make sure that you never, ever come to be again for a human born through the Eugenics programs is a human without a soul, an abomination to all sentient life! We will make your race extinct, and make sure that it stays that way. Goodbye Trolec." Alex said as he walked into the room. He took up his scimitars and sliced the artificial arms off of Trolec's shoulders, shorting out millions of circuits and burning the remaining living tissue painfully.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of screaming in pain Freeborn!" Trolec yelled.

"Good, we don't want any." Meria said cruelly. They threw Trolec out the door, into the prisoner hold of the dropship, making it so that he lands on his shoulder.

"You will be judged by the entire Dark Star clan Trolec, if I were you, I would brush up on your speeches!" Alex said cruelly, a dark smile spreading across his face.

"Damn you to Hell Alex!" Trolec yelled.

"Thank you Trolec, I will gladly meet you there after I take it over!" Alex responded, laughing. The Dark Star dropship soared into the sky like a raven soaring into the air.


	6. The Sentencing

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs. There may be more in future chapters, but I will include them in then.

Alex and Trolec arrived at the Dark Star complex shortly after departing the mining planet. "People of the Dark Star! I bring you the Jade Falcon spy Trolec Verrtsi! He has informed the Grand War Counsel of our actions! Soon we will have the other thirty clans and the Inner Sphere knocking down our doors! What do you suggest we do with him? Torture him slowly until he is on the brink of death, or perhaps just kill him and parade his burnt and broken body throughout the streets? What do you wish his fate to be? Torture? Or Death!" Alex yelled, his voice one of power and anger.

"TORTURE! TORTURE! TORTURE!" the crowd yells, the situation nearing riot status.

"TORTURE IT IS THEN! Trolec Verrtsi, upon crimes of espionage and treachery, you are hereby sentenced to torture until you are on the brink of death, then you will be healed, then tortured again! The process will repeat until your body simply gives up living and you die! Any last words? Perhaps a last request? And no, I will not except freeing you or otherwise changing the end if your fate." Alex said, his voice as cruel and cold as Death itself.

"Yeah, have me tortured by Meria." Trolec responded in a bold tone.

"Final Wish accepted! However, if you try anything Trolec, I will torture you, and I know far more subtle ways of killing a man then Meria does. We all know about your Love, and I think it would be marvelous if you two were to be tortured together, don't you? That is what will happen if you try anything on my Meria, understand?" Alex said, his face dark and murderous.

"I understand. I will comply. I just have one question, why not simply kill me?" Trolec said, his face showing his false lack of hope.

"Because, this punishment is far more horrible for each and every torture session you will have will be public, and will be recorded as well. Video and Audio. Dark Star members of all generations to come will be able to hear your screams, your cries of mercy. All who come in the future will be able to watch as you slowly die, as your body and spirit both give up all shreds of hope that remains in your pathetic mind. You will be kept in an energy cage of which you will only come out when Meria decides it is time for your torture. I will oversee any and all torture periods Trolec, I will know if you try anything. And just so that you know, Meria is not a forgiving person. She despises betrayers and cowards most, and unfortunately for you, you fit into both categories. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life Trolec, I will." Alex said. "Take him away, let him first see the torture room, then bring him to his cell. I will attend to Meria." Alex said as he turned to help Meria.

"Now, how to take Jrebera? Should we implement the Crone formation with five stars and the Wheel formation with the other two that are capable of such an advanced formation, or perhaps we should do a grand melee?" Meria said thoughtfully.

"Jrebera has no Battlemechs, only Elementals. We should do a grand melee with our Elementals. The snipers should be here, the LRM40s here, the Streak SRM15s here, and the rest using their shortest ranged weapons and their swords. We will lead the charge. I have already hacked into the Jade Falcon HQ intercom systems and made it so that the first transmission from either of us will begin our battle music. We will show the Jade Falcons and all the Clans, as well as the Inner Sphere, what Love can really do in battle. But for now, let us forget our conquest for now. We will be attacked before we return from Jrebera if we leave before they come. It is now a time of peace. A time to relax and forget the war. It is like the war is over, only it is but on pause. Meria, perhaps you would like, to see a movie that the Laborer caste made? I am sure it will be a good movie. It is called The Kerensky Chronicles. It has been out since before Hreth died and he said it was a great movie. So, would, would you like to see it with me?" Alex asked nervously. He blushed slightly as he watched Meria ponder her answer.

"I would like that Alex, I would like that very much." Meria said, blushing as well.


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs. There may be more in future chapters, but I will include them in then.

Author: I don't think this one will be as violent as the last few, though I think it should be a good one. I would like to know what you think, and how I can improve upon it. Just please, don't flame me unless it is necessary.

Alex took Meria to the new movie theatre that was recently built within the Dark Star complex. They were going to see the only movie out at the moment, The Kerensky Chronicles. The clan had recovered some old movie-making equipment from the 21st century. Alex had told her the night before that she did not have to dress up or anything. Naturally, she did anyway. Alex simply wore his black shirt and his black corduroys, the most formal cloths he had. Meria however, wore a dress of black, silver, gold, blue, red, green, violet, orange, and white with a plastic lotus flower pinned in her hair. "Meria, you, you're beautiful! I've never seen someone so radiant!" Alex said, his eyes widening in awe.

"Heh, thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself Alex. Youkai was the one who made this for me. I didn't know you programmed knowledge of sowing techniques into her! She did a great job, now if only she could be here with someone special to her." Meria said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I was thinking the same thing about Nethretor. I don't think that there's any need to worry about them though, look!" Alex exclaimed, pointing over Meria's shoulder. They saw Nethretor and Youkai standing next to each other, both looking rather nervous.

"They look nervous, come on, let's help them out a bit, huh Alex?" Meria said, her gaze fixed on the two cybernetic lovers.

"That sounds like a good idea Meria, come on!" Alex replied, his hand unconsciously slipping into hers. She didn't seem to notice, so Alex simply let it happen. He didn't know why it did that, but he felt like it was what he was supposed to do. "Hi Nethretor, hi Youkai. Are you guys alright? You look nervous." Alex said as Meria and him walked over.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Nethretor queried.

"Sure, come on over here buddy." Alex said, putting his hand on Nethretor's shoulder.

"Alex, what am I supposed to do? I feel, differently, like nothing I've ever felt before. What is this?" Nethretor asked quickly.

"What you feel is called Love, and as for what you should do, just act naturally. Talk about something you both have in common, compliment her on what she's wearing, that sorta thing. Here, straighten your back, hold your head straight like when you are charging, there ya go! Now, first things first, pay for everything, okay Nethretor?" Alex said calmly.

"I knew that much Alex! What I don't know is what I do during the actual movie!" Nethretor said rather loudly.

"Okay, first, you let her decide where you sit, then, around a quarter-way through the movie, you gently put your hand on hers. If she does nothing, she doesn't mind and you keep it there. If she looks at it then looks back at the movie screen, same thing. If she looks at your hand, then at you, take your hand off of hers. As far as I know, that's it until you get her home. You need to walk her out to the door then tell her you had a great time. Try to act like you're a little nervous, which shouldn't be a problem for you. But whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not say that you would like to do that again sometime. Just don't say it like that. I'll leave it to you to find your own way of saying it. In genera;, they want you to be original, so you will need to think of another way of saying that you would enjoy a second date. But only say that if you really, and I mean really, mean it. You get all that?" Alex explained, walking Nethretor through the whole process.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Alex. I'm gonna go get Youkai now, let's meet back at your place afterwards." Nethretor said. He walked over to Youkai, who was standing there talking to Meria.

"Wait! Lean against the wall and wait for her to finish speaking with Meria. I'm gonna do the same. Come on. And I forgot one crucial thing: be as polite as you know how to be. If someone tries to take her from you, don't let them, and do try not to insult her, okay?" Alex said as he grabbed Nethretor's shoulder.

"Alright, thanks. Say, how do you know all this?" Nethretor asked curiously. "It's not something I speak of, sorry. I have only told Meria, and I would like to keep it that way. It's sorta painful. Sorry." Alex said, looking down. Nethretor could tell that Alex had had a bit of experience with Love, but it obviously didn't work out too well.

"Come on, the movie's gonna start soon. We'd better get in before all the good seats are taken." Meria said, looking a bit nervous. All of a sudden, Alex's throat dried up. He was just as nervous as his first date, and he nearly choked on his next words.

"Alright Meria. Come on, we still gotta get tickets." He said, grabbing a drink from the nearby fountain on the way. "Two for Chronicles please." He said, handing over ten dollars.

"Tonight's special. Couples get in free. Here's your tickets, and could you do me a favor? When you get out, could you tell me if it was a good movie? I have tomorrow off and I was hoping to bring my girlfriend in to see it." The guy behind the ticket counter asked.

"Sure. I heard it was supposed to be good, but I can't be sure. Free huh? Good thing you asked me when you did Alex! Come on, I wanna be away from Nethretor and Youkai for a bit." Meria said as Alex gave her the ticket.

Nethretor and Youkai went straight to the movie, completely ignoring the concession stand next to the entrance. "I guess their digestive systems haven't taken root yet. Oh well, their loss. All this used to be eaten back in the 21st century when people would come to see movies, and the recipes were easy to follow. Everything was relatively intact, including the popcorn machine. The drinks are all familiar though. What would you like Meria?" Alex said, pointing out the drinks and the popcorn machine.

"How about a large popcorn for the both of us, and I'll just have a bottle of water. You can pick the seats, I need to go to the bathroom. Here, wear this so I can find you easily." Meria said as she handed Alex her glowing necklace.

"Alright Meria, I'll pick the seats then. I'll have a large popcorn, a 12 ounce bottled water, and a medium Dew." Alex said, turning to the cashier at the snack counter.

"That'll be $9.99. Thank you, here's your snacks. And by the way Alex, you two make a good couple." The girl said, handing him the popcorn and drinks.

A couple seconds after Alex found good seats, Meria walked in and sat down. "Here's your necklace Meria. I got you your water and a couple candies." Alex said.

"Did I miss anything?" she replied.

"No, nothing. The previews for upcoming movies are gonna come up soon, then the movie. Meria, I, well, I, I Love you." Alex said, nervously. His face grew as red as an apple. Meria's was even redder.

"I Love you too Alex, I really do." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Only then did Alex realize how beautiful she really was.

"Shut up! It's about to start!" the guy behind them said. The teenage couple merely laughed.


	8. The Movie

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs. There may be more in future chapters, but I will include them in then.

Author: Again, this is my first time typing something like this up, so please bear with me and put any advice\criticism in a review. And no, I did not write the poem at the beginning, I got that from the Archives in Mechwarrior2 for the computer.

"From Kerensky's Stars came the Eight Hundred

Beneath a banner of Truth and Righteous Light

To lift up those who had suffered and to smite down

With fearful vengeance those who had ruled

In the name of Vanity or Greed.

The thunder of their BattleMechs' feet, the lightning

From their weapons, and the blood spilled in their name

Created the Clan Spirit, the forge upon which

We have fashioned ourselves to be the weapon

Of the resurrected Star League,

Honed to a razor's edge by the Trials,

By The Remembrance, and by the Words

Of the Great Kerenskys, our sires, our saviors.

-The Remembrance, Passage 98, Verse 24, Lines 8Ð20, taken unknowingly from the Wolf Archives." The screen displayed in dark red text against a black background. The screen then changed to an image of a prosperous city, and panned to the countryside, where a black spherical dropship lay, its doors opening. Three Battlemechs, a Jenner, a Stormcrow, and a Timber Wolf, walked out and ran for the city, hands emitting bolts of high-temperature, high density light, searing bodies and melting the steel right off of the buildings. "Glad we build our homes better then we did then!" Meria exclaimed as her gaze remained fixed upon the screen.

"Yeah, me too." Alex said quietly, more nervous then he has ever been in his life. For some reason unknown, his hand wanted to climb atop Meria's and sit there for the remained of the couple's life. He allowed his hand to, slowly and gently, creep onto Meria's. Fortunately for him, she didn't notice.

Meria blushed slightly as she felt Alex's hand atop hers. She glanced at him, wondering what he felt. What she saw amazed her. He was sweating slightly, and he looked rather nervous! She was nervous herself, and for some reason, she wanted to rest her head on his shoulder like it was a pillow. She decided against this however, and sat back as she looked back at the movie screen. She felt happy, a feeling that she had not felt in a long time. She felt, safe, comfortable, warm. In her heart, she wished that that movie would never end, that this time of peace would go on forever. She knew, however, that if they did get Terra, that things could be so much better for the couple. People all over would be happy and feel the way she did when they found the person that they really Loved. She vowed to herself to get Terra for the Dark Star, with Alex at her side, holding her hand. She decided to reconsider her last action and gently lay her head on Alex's shoulder. She felt him tense up for a moment, then relax beyond how he was before. She could feel the warmth in his hand, and his shoulder.

Alex felt Meria's head on his shoulder, and tensed at the feelings that came rushing in. All this was way over his head, so many new emotions and feelings, he didn't want it to end, ever. He relaxed, quite a bit, and slowly, rested his head gently on hers. He felt the muscles in her face tense a tiny bit, but when he turned his eyes to look at her, he saw that she was simply smiling softly. In a strange way, seeing this made Alex smile too. Their hands clasped together, gently grasping each other.

They stayed like that for the remaining two hours of the movie. Their necks should have been terribly stiff, but they weren't. Alex walked Meria home, their hands still clasped. "Hold on a second Alex, let's go the long way, through the park." Meria said, pointing towards the gates that led to the only part of the planet not destroyed by lasers and rockets.

"Sure Meria, I was actually about to ask if you wanted to go through the park. I wonder what Hreth did to it, he was the one in charge of taking care of it." Alex said, smiling a little. The couple knocked on the gate thrice, giving the sign that they really were from the Dark Star clan. Not that they needed to, it was easy for the other members of the clan to recognize the couple, they were the exact same height, Meria slim yet muscular, while Alex was a bit on the chubby side. Not to mention the fact that Alex and Meria were the only two in the complex with long hair.

"Have a nice night OvKhan Alex and OvKhan Meria. By the way, you two look magnificent together, you know that?" the gatekeeper said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, just, forget the OvKhan thing, we are trying to ditch the ways of the clans, remember? Forget about formalities, there's only usage in that during political shit. We're all friends here." Meria said happily.

The couple walked through the door to see a beautiful valley full of different kinds of flowers and wildlife. Small things like squirrels, small birds, butterflies, moths, chipmunks, those kinds of animals. "This place is beautiful! Alex, do you think we could get the whole planet to look like this?" Meria asked, her jaw dropping in awe.

"Using Terraformation technology, we just might be able to Meria. There would be quite a bit of modification to do, but I believe we just might be able to pull it off, with a little luck. This place is amazing. Hreth, you're a genius!" Alex said, still not believing what he was seeing. "This place looks just like it did before it was bombarded! Hreth always said he was great with plants and animals, I guess he wasn't kidding! Now, where is it? Ah, here we go!" Alex said as he searched for the fruit trees. He peeked through them as the sound of waves filled the air.

"Water?" Meria said, confused.

"Meria, take a look at this! There's a bench here so we can sit down." Alex said as he pulled back the branches. Before the couple laid the vast Ocean, one of the only things not destroyed by the attack. A slow, mellow yet joyful tune danced around them, one that only they could hear.

The two sat down on the nearby bench, and held hands as they watched the sunset. Meria let go of Alex's hand and sat closer to him, so close she was nearly sitting on him. Alex began to get fairly nervous again now, and looked at her. She smiled softly, gazing deep into Alex's eyes with her sparkling blue orbs. "Meria, I Love you." He said, his lips moving on their own.

"I Love you too Alex." She replied, leaning on him. He looked back into her eyes, not realizing that his face was closing in on hers. By the time he realized, their faces were only an inch apart, their noses almost touching. Alex instinctively angled his head to the left a tiny bit, and his eyes closed slowly. Their lips met in a long embrace, curling gently in Love. Alex's arms curled around Meria's back, his hands touching at her spine Meria's arms wrapped around him, pulling him gently closer. Their hearts filled with liquid warmth as they held that pose for several seconds, each one seeming like a lifetime. They slowly withdrew and sat together, holding hands while the sun sets.

Author: Well, that was a bit of a different turnout, huh? I would like to know how I did, this is my first attempt at something like this.


	9. The Battle at Rethorec

Disclaimer: I think it would be shorter if I said only what I actually own. I own the planet names Jrebera, Nerthoria, Zerin, Irora, Rethorec, and Trior. I own the characters Alex Kerios, Meria Krithita, Trolec Verrtsi, Hreth, Youkai, Nethretor, Theoric Harredir, and Hetroric Deriath. I own the Puppy, Raven, and Vengeance Marauder Battlemech chassis, as well as the Warmechs. The song For Whom The Bell Tolls was written entirely by Mettalica. There may be more in future chapters, but I will include them in then.

Author: I hope you enjoyed the last couple chapters. I know I liked writing them! Anyway, I just wanted to say that my stories have been up for a while now and yet I still have only gotten one review. Oh well, I guess it takes some time for people to actually read the stories. And just so you, it will be a bit before I update this story, I want to write a bit more on my other one, The Echani Jedi. Things between the clans are about to heat up!

When Alex and Meria returned to the main complex, a sentry nearly ran into them. They could see that something has happened. "What, what has occurred that would require such speeds?" Alex said quickly.

"We got a transmission from the Inner Sphere just now, it seems they are interested in speaking with you OvKhan Alex and OvKhan Meria. They would not reveal their intentions. If you ask me, it sounds like a trap, but I'm only a sentry." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"If they want to talk, then we will talk. I know everything about the communications systems here, I did design quite a bit of them. We will use a trans-relay in order to avoid disclosure of our actual position in case they try to trace it. Thanks for the insight by the way, we will be very cautious. Do yourself a favor, find a girl that you like and take her to see The Kerensky Chronicles. We just came from there. Come on Meria, it seems that our time of peace has ended in tandem with our date!" Alex said, rushing to the communications console.

"Alex! What if they can trace the signal from the relay?" Meria asked fearfully

"They would have to be at the relay in order to do that, and once the communication's ended, the relay is set to explode with a large enough blast radius to take out anything within 5 miles. Anything within 10 will be severely burnt. And we already survived one invasion, and we are more prepared now." He responded, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "I doubt that we will need aid from mercenary clans in this war Meria. Computer: Display status of torture prisoner 1!" Alex said. _He seems extraordinarily calm. _Meria thought. _Perhaps it's from his upbringing. He has learned to be calm and control his emotions, for the most part, during times of possible crisis. An amazing skill._ Her thoughts added.

TORTURE PRISONER 1 STATUS: NONEXISTANT. REMOTE USER 0945206 RELEASED CAGE POWER SUPPLY ONE STANDARD DAY PREVIOUS TO THIS LOG IN. TRACER STATUS: INTACT FUNCTIONAL. INSERT DATAPAD FOR TRACER CODES TO UPLOAD INTO JUMPSHIP NAVIGATIONAL COMPUTER. The computer screen displayed. OPTIMAL COURSE FOR PREDICTED TRAJECTRY PLOTTED. DOWLOADING DATA TO ALL DARK STAR JUMPSHIPS NOW it said as the screen flashed.

"Alex, Meria! I have multiple Jumpspace ruptures detected around the planet! I suggest you initialize program Camo and Shutdown immediately. I have already made it so that the turrets remain underground and don't fire, but if they learn that we are here, I will fry them all!" Youkai said through the intercom system.

"Youkai, how did you get back into the system?" Meria asked curiously.

"She reprogrammed her human's mechanical brain to allow her to plug herself in. I have done the same. I have learned much this night Alex. And by the look on your face when we met up, you have as well. We will keep watch on the sensors, and as much as I enjoy combat, if you don't use Camo and Shutdown, I will Alex. I don't want to be turned into fried metal!" Nethretor echoed through the halls. _ Damn, they're both learning at an unheard of rate! I wonder how far towards humanity they can become._ Alex thought.

"Get yourselves outta there! If I use it while you're in there we'll lose you forever!" Alex yelled as he plugged many programming commands into the console. He finally got to the screen he required, and put in the code. "Tell me when you're out of the system, I won't hit the button 'till you're both out here!" he yelled into the console next to the one he was on. The screen flashed, and two datadiscs popped out of the drives. Alex slammed his fist on the Initiate button, picked up Meria, and sprinted towards her house. "I moved the Elemental suits to your garage, as well as my Warmech. If these invaders dare to come near us, we will fight and we will kill. They will learn the extent of our fury!" Alex said, spurring his Love nearly into a killing frenzy. He could see the flames of anger and hatred burning in her eyes, and he could feel the flames of her heart roaring higher and higher with the prospect of coming battle. _She's a warrior alright, and by what I feel, a damn good one when pissed off. _ Alex thought, his own heart yearning for battle. "Come, we have to hide for now. We will both change into something more suitable for battle, then we meet in your room. Go, I am stored some light yet protective combat armor in your bottom drawer. Go!" Alex yelled, not caring for stealth. He ripped down a rope that he built into the ceiling, revealing a trap door.

Once inside the small opening in the bottom of his new Warmech, he rolled out into a combat roll to minimize impact damage to himself. He donned his Elemental Battle Armor and rushed into the cockpit. "You wanted to speak with me Inner Sphere Minister?" Alex said into the microphone as he powered up his Warmech, the Yami Youkai, taken from the now ancient Japanese language, which, when translated, means Dark Demon.

"Alex, what a pleasant surprise-" "Yeah, and your 'Mechs here was just as pleasant! You interrupted the greatest day of my life you little asshole! What the Hell do you want?" Alex interrupted, not allowing the Inner Sphere leader the pleasure of finishing.

"How rude! And I am sorry about messing up your obviously busy life Alex, but I was wondering if you were going to willingly join us, or if I would have to take you by force!" the transmission came, full of overconfidence.

"You took away from me the greatest day of my life, and now you think that I am gonna just sit idly by and let you ruin all that I have worked so very hard to create? No, the Dark Star clan will never take allies, only those who wish to join will be taken in and treated as an ally. You must all die for your crimes against my people! We will obliterate every damned Battlemech here with our far superior Warmechs! I built each and every one myself, giving each one their own life and personality! However, it is not any of that that is what drives me this day, no. It is something you could never understand, it is Love. I fight this day for my True Love Meria Krithita!" Alex yelled as he opened up the doors and leaped out in the Yami Youkai. He watched as the defense systems all activated. LRM70s blasted at the dropships, while Spread Fire PPCs (or SFPPC) tore apart the invading Battlemech's armor. "Computer: focus Dark Star defense systems on dropships only. Override code: Death." Alex said as his weapons powered up and he reached the planet's surface. He saw Meria and her new Puppy emerge from the ground next to him. "Computer: execute invasion combat protocol 'For Whom The Bell Tolls'." He yelled, making sure that the Inner Sphere 'Mechs heard him.

Make this fight on the hills in the early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun, on the run through the endless gray

On they fight, for are they right, yes, but whose to say?

For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know

Suffered wounds test their pride

Men of five, still alive through the raging glow

Gone insane from the pain they surely know!

The exterior loudspeakers boomed as they rose from the ground for all to hear. It was a song of pain, and one of fury. Meria laughed and began to sing along happily. Alex joined in, his face bearing the most evil grin ever seen by the aged commander. "Dear God, what have I done? I've just sent good men to their deaths! All troops get your asses the hell outta there!" he yelled into the transmitter.

"Sorry! This is Hell! We aren't gonna let anyone go anywhere! Watch your screens pal, because the ten Jumpships you've sent are gonna go bye-bye now!" Alex said with a twisted evil laugh. He grinned as he heard the dying screams of the Elementals that the Clans sent with the Inner Sphere task force, burning them down with the flamethrower that was hidden in the torso, right where the heart should have been. "Hahaha! Having fun?" he yelled out his window to Meria, who was also grinning evilly.

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you will!

Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery

He hears the silence so loud!

Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to live

Now the see what will be, blinded eyes to see!

The loudspeakers continue, filling the night air with anger and malice. The battle raged on, hundreds of Battlemechs burning or falling. Elementals ran for their lives, only to either drown in the vast Ocean, or to burn by the lasers from the defending Warmechs. "Enough Alex, I get the point! Just let the survivors live! Pease, I beg of thee!" the Inner Sphere commander pleaded.

"Pathetic, but the lesson has been learned. We are not a war-mongering clan like the others, we actually prefer peace. We will allow you to send Jumpships full of empty dropships to retrieve the survivors, without their 'Mechs, understand? If you dare to violate this agreement, you will be our first example." Alex replied, shutting down the defense systems.

"Thank you Alex! Thank you! I will not endanger the lives of my people any further. The dropships will be empty of any and all weaponry beyond standard infantry pistols. Signing out." The commander said hastily. The sound of the incoming Jumpships was easily heard, and minutes later, dropships could be seen falling from the stars.

"All here who bear the insignia of any allegiance aside the Dark Star clan must get out of their Elemental armor and Battlemechs immediately. You are then to enter the nearest dropship and return to your homeworlds. Any who do not comply will be killed mercilessly." Alex bellowed through the loudspeaker.

Within the hour, the surviving invaders had departed and the Jumpships were out of Dark Star space. Alex's decision left questions among his fellow clansmen however. These questions were all the same: 'Why did we not kill them? Why did you force us to let them live?' Alex's answer was always the same.

"Because, this was a pathetic attempt at taking us over. We got the point through, and we also defeated a misconception about our clan's way of life and the personalities of the people within. We taught the universe a lesson this day, not only are we not to be joked about, but we take this matter very seriously. The survivors will go to interviewers so that they may write books on the battle here. The whole universe will know our strength, but not our weakness. The decision made to day will ensure more times of peace." Alex answered, repeating himself over and over.

"I agree with Alex wholeheartedly! We are now feared, but in a way that no other clan has ever been, for we are also respected. Our actions this day have defined who we are to the universe! We have shown the universe our way of life, and it has attracted the intrigue of millions of scholars and writers! We are already immortalized within clan history! We just formed this year, and we are already the most well known clan of them all!" Meria declared boldly, supporting Alex's decision like it was her own. All the listeners to her words clapped and cheered with sudden understanding and newfound purpose.

"Now do you realize what our goals are? We fight to bring peace back to this place! We fight in order to keep Terra away from those who would abuse its beauty! But most of all, we fight for everything that makes us who we are, friendship, personality, Life, Death, Love, Hatred, Happiness, Anger, Sorrow, everything! This is our destiny! This is now our quest, not just our goal!" Alex yelled, spurring the crowd even further. "I believe that is enough for this day, however. Meria and I are tired, and we wish to continue our night as it was, although we know that that will no longer be possible. Our anger and fury has been vented, for only a handful of warriors survived this day, and yet we had no losses at all. I believe we should continue with normal life until the time of our destiny arrives. I will see you in the morning." Alex added, rubbing his eyes wearily. Meria took his hand as they walked down the hallways and streets, returning to their homes.

Author: That one was a bit longer then I expected it would be. Oh well, it was fun writing it! As I said, I will be taking a break from this story and writing more on my other one, The Echani Jedi.


	10. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: See chapter nine.

Author: If you guys have any requests, feel free to ask. Any advice would also be greatly appreciated, or really any comments at all. This story had been up for a long time, and I only have 5 reviews. Either it's not that good, or you guys just don't want to help. Oh well, I can find help in other places if I need to.

Alex and Meria made their way back to her house, walking in total silence due to the exhaustion the two shared. Their hands were still clasped from the moment they returned to the complex. "Ah!" Meria exclaimed, dropping to one knee while clutching the other.

"Are you alright Meria? Here, let me take a look." Alex said, kneeling next to her.

"No, no, that's okay Alex. I must have twisted it during the fight, that's all. Come on, it hurts quite a bit so perhaps I could stay at your place? Youkai is currently doing something at mine and she says that it would be dangerous for an organic life form to be there while she's doing it. I'm guessing she's painting the walls that don't have crystal." Meria said, getting back up slowly.

"Of course you can stay at my place, I have plenty of room. Come on, it's this way. The place is a bit off a mess right now, just to warn you." Alex replied, putting his arm around Meria.

The couple walked towards the less populated part of the complex. "How come you live way out here? It seems like such a long walk." Meria said, about ten minutes later.

"I live in the remains if my old house, fixed up of course. This whole complex was once my Hometown of Rethorec, that's why I renamed the planet Rethorec, a tribute to those who died unnecessarily. Including my family.

"We were of the Merchant caste, all of us Freeborns. We were just barely carving out a life here in the slums, the most unforgiving place on the entire planet. I was raised learning how to defend myself, both physically and mentally. I went to school, the Scientist caste obviously teaching me, and I made quite a few friends. Then, on my second day of school, I found an abandoned Battlemech, a Firemoth, on the planet's surface. I would sneak out quite a bit to go there, learning more and more about how it worked, how the myomers moved the appendages, how the neural helmet transmitted thing such as movement, balance, visuals, audios, as well as how the different weapon systems worked.

"I also learned how to pilot it. The weapon systems were severely damaged, far beyond repair, as well as some of the sensors and the communication equipment, at least, the transmitter. I could hear what went on throughout the galaxy. It was very interesting to me to listen to the Battlespeech that the Mechwarriors used. I tried to learn it, and it took me three years. I became a fairly skilled pilot for 'Mechs, and I also had already learned the speech of the Mechwarrior. It wasn't long after that the Jade Falcon clan attacked Irora. I now realize that it wasn't the Wolves who attacked with the Falcons, but the Dark Knights. Now I can get my revenge on them both. Ah, here we are. Step back." Alex said, telling his life story to Meria as they walked towards the planet's surface.

"Alex, what are you doing? The surface has a vacuum now! If you open that hatch you'll kill us all!" Meria yelled as Alex went to open a strange hatch.

"Wrong. We are currently under a mountain. And even if a breach did occur, the defense systems would fill it back up before it could do any real damage. I needed to live close to the surface so that my parents could do business with the entire town. We would sell hand-held weapons and the Battlemech part designs that I had drawn up. This, is my home." He said, his arms spread out wide.

They walked through the door to find a room with several 'Mech engines and other assorted 'Mech components strewn about the floor, but most were on workbenches. "I see you like to toy around with dangerous stuff Alex, quite interesting that you would have a LRM rocket, still active, in your home." Meria said as she looked around.

"This, obviously, is my workroom. The Programming room is behind that door, but this is the door we want." Alex replied, pointing to a reinforced door across the room. "That door leads to the living room, where I have my old holoTV, as well as my old game systems. Over there is the room you'll be staying in, it's the best guest room in the house. I myself am currently staying in the room next to it, not my room. I haven't fixed it yet." Alex said as he gave her a tour, showing her the kitchen, bathroom, music room, and the other guest rooms.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go to bed Alex. See ya in the morning!" Meria said cheerfully.

"Alright, g'night Meria." Alex said as he yawned. Meria walked to the door to her room, and noticed no handle. She was just about to open her mouth to ask Alex how to open it when the lights above it turned green and it opened for her.

There was a white bed across the room, next to it a nightstand made of the same crystal that was in her house's walls. She got her bedclothes out of the bag Youkai gave her and lay down on the soft bed, being careful with her knee. As soon as she was under the covers, she fell fast asleep, her mind wandering through many different things.

Author: I wonder what she's gonna dream of? I really don't know what I'm gonna write while I'm writing it. I just, type.


	11. Meria's Dream

Author: I gotta start getting online more. And my other computer's power supply is fried so it's gonna take a while to get those files outta there. Oh well, no use complaining. Back to the story!

"Amazing! This place far outdoes any tale I have ever heard about it! But it is still hard to believe that we've won. Terra, this beautiful planet, is free, as are we. No more so-called Trueborns, only those born of Love. Alex, I Love you." Meria said in a quiet yet joyful tone.

"I Love you too Meria. And yes, this place is far greater then it was said to be. Come, we have a planet to resettle. We should be able to take some of the old cities and repair them, bring them back to where they were before. The climate is great, and the wildlife are amazing. There are every kind of animal for which the original clans were named, with the obvious exception of Blood Spirit. Come, I would like to be alone with you." Alex responded, his long black hair hiding one of his eyes. In his other eye, happiness, peace, Love, and innocence could be seen, despite the insane amount of people he had killed. All the Freeborn clan members had joined the Dark Star, his only opponents were Trueborn.

"Alright, we shouldn't be heard over in that strangely decorated building. Come on!" Meria said, her face as bright as the sun.

The couple walked into the chapel, not realizing what it was used for. Alex brought Meria to the furthest place from the door in that room. "Meria, I, er, well, I was wondering if, ah fuck it! Meria, will-"

"Wake up Meria! Wake up!" came a familiar voice through the intercom system.

"What is it Youkai?" Meria said, her agitation showing on her face.

"I've picked up well over a hundred Jumpships above the planet's atmosphere. Their landing! We need to get off of this planet!" she said quickly, her voice beginning to face as the power was being restricted.

"No we most certainly do not! Youkai! Run program Jump Obliteration. That should take out the majority of Jumpships, the rest our defense turrets and us will take care of. Come on Meria, time to go!" Alex said as he burst into the room. He ran out as quickly as he came in, realizing that he was still in his bedclothes as well. His exclamations of stupid and what the Hell was I thinking echoing through the hall.

"Start up the defensive turrets Youkai, I'm going into Puppy! I'll meet ya there!" Meria exclaimed as she pulled on her battle garments, a reinforced leather vest and comfortable jeans. She ran out into her Warmech garage, strapping the neural helmet onto her vest and grabbing the joysticks fiercely. "You wanna interrupt one of the best damn dreams I've ever had? SAYONARA SHITHEADS!" she yelled, her rage building. She switched to full group fire, a very dangerous mode. Running at full speed, Puppy and her traversed immense distances in little time.

"You look pissed. What's up?" Youkai said nervously.

"They want to interrupt the best damn dream that I have ever had, I'm gonna tear them apart, limb by damned limb!" Meria said, more to herself then to Youkai.

"Right. Well, they are five hundred kilometers to the south, seven hundred to the east, four hundred to the west, and six hundred to the north. What do you want to do Meria?" Youkai said calmly.

"Me? I'm gonna take some troops and make an ambush. There are plenty of places where that is possible, especially since there are volcanic vents near it so heat tracking sensors will not see us. We will spring outwards, devastating them from behind. They won't know what hit 'em!" Meria replied darkly.


	12. The True Power of clan Dark Star

Disclaimer: see ch. nine.

Author: Well that dream didn't go too well, and I highly doubt that many will survive Meria's fury for long. This should be interesting!

"Now!" Meria whispered over her comm. System. The small band of Warmechs leaped out of their hiding spots, surprising the enemy forces greatly. The Dark Star warriors numbered a mere 10, and the enemy 'Mech coalition forces numbered around 50 at least. "YOU WANT TO TAK EME FROM THE BEST DREAM I HAVE EVER HAD? I AM GONNA TEAR YOU ALL APART, LIMB BY LIMB!" Meria yelled, her grip on her joysticks tightening greatly.

It was almost like her Warmech and all those around her felt her undeniable anger. hundreds of missiles burst forth at once, barreling into those unfortunate enough to get in their path of chaos and destruction. Meria shot her PPCs and Large Pulse lasers with reckless abandon, not caring about the dangerous levels of heat that her weapons generated. After three shot they had already created enough heat to destroy a Battlemech, but the Warmechs were all designed so that the pilot would not have to worry about heat levels.

Dodging this way and that using the jump jets on his Stormcrow, Trolec Verrtsi simply laughed as he watched Alex continue hurtling forth missiles and PPC shots. "Can't touch me little boy!" he said through his laughter.

"Wanna bet jackass?" Alex responded, switching to a weapon he himself invented, the Cluster Rockets. He switched to fire group two, which would shoot all his cluster rocket launchers at once. "Hey Trolec, Catch!" he yelled, smashing his entire fist on the trigger, making one of his fingers crack loudly. A deafening noise filled the area as the rockets took their freedom from the shoulder-mounted batteries. A second after they had been released, and a second before Trolec would hit his jump jets, the missiles all split loudly into ten more, which split into three more each. All anyone could do was watch as the hundreds of missiles screamed towards Trolec and his Stormcrow, knowing all to well that anything Alex hit with one of those rockets was instant wreckage.

With a blinding flash and a boom that shook the entire plains, the Cluster Rockets slammed hard into the Stormcrow's head, each one leaving tiny explosives imbedded within the twisting metal, creating small grenade-like explosions throughout the 'Mech. Several Coalition Mechwarriors screamed in terror and tried to flee. The base defenses however, mainly the capitol ship sized Cluster Rocket batteries, obliterated the cowards in seconds of crossing their minimal attack range. Many more screams and explosions followed, and the foes to the south were obliterated completely.

Meria slammed Puppy's hand hard into the head of a nearby Nova, taking it clean off. The Warmech then did something that no Battlemech could ever possibly do: It got down on all fours, just like an actual dog, and much like a mother wolf protecting her cubs, it sprinted forwards, tearing apart any Battlemechs and Elementals that dared to come anywhere near the complex. The Wolf continued this insane form of combat for nearly an hour, until the Coalition got vast reinforcements.

"If that's the way you wanna play, then so be it! SAYONARA SHITHEADS!" she yelled, the back of the Wolf opening up wide, revealing ten LRM40 missile batteries, all loaded with new rockets, ones that are designed to create a small nuclear explosion, little more then the blast of a grenade. They was made to make many nuke-type explosions. As soon as they saw this, at least thirty reinforcements turned around and ran away at full speed, some using jump jets to propel themselves even farther. None of it helped however. The LRM40 missiles each locked on to a different target, their increased power and larger blast radius making for potent weapons indeed.

The missiles seemed tog et jammed and all the opposing warriors laughed, at least, until they noticed the Dark Star warriors laughing as well. The Coalition forces' laughter then became screams of pain and terror as the missiles burst forth from the back of Wolf, screaming as they all careened towards their destinies. Each one pounded into a Battlemech, the Firemoths getting destroyed from the initial blast. Explosion echoed loudly and angrily across the rocky fields, so loud they even reached the ears of Alex Kerios and his band of defenders.

Laughing, Meria brought Wolf back to its bipedal form, the hatches on her back closing quietly. As the smoke cleared, the clan realized that this would be a very messy war. Only one Coalition member who was involved in that raid survived, and only because of sheer luck, which he will admit.


	13. The Year of Peace, prt 1

Disclaimer: See chapter nine.

Author: How come only two people has been reviewing any of my stories?

Alex walked Meria to his house, setting her down on her bed. She had fallen asleep during the ChaKhan's debriefing. Thankfully, nobody noticed. He hesitated as he started to walk away from her bed, then walked over to her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, my Love. I have a greatly important question for when you awaken." He said quietly, trying not to wake her from her obviously comfortable slumber. _She looks so peaceful and happy. She's very beautiful, almost like a Sleeping Beauty kinda thing._ Alex thought, looking at Meria's sleeping form.

He walked out, silently closing the door to allow her privacy. He went into the garage and started tinkering with a new weapon design. It was supposed to be much the same as Streak Short Ranged Missiles, only made entirely of energy. He thought that PPC energy might work, but was disappointed at the small amount of homing capabilities it actually had. He then tried to create a generator much like that of the PPPC, but that was very difficult to make in a Battlemech size. He gave up on that much quicker this night then any before.

_I wonder if I really should ask Meria this question, is it really a good time? We are in the middle of a war after all. But after that last attack, I don't think that the Inner Sphere or any of the other Clans would dare to attack us until they can muster up far more forces, or until they can catch us away from Rethorec. It does seem like the right time to pop it, but is it really? We should have a long period of peace ahead of us. It seems like as long as we leave kids out of the picture, it is the perfect time. But how to do it? I'd love to pop it in a more romantic way, I know she'd like that, but how to do it?_ Alex thought. He remained at his workbench for the majority of the night, contemplating this very question over and over, until he finally got the answer he searched for so much.

Meria was the first to awaken the next morn, taking a short walk through the park on the surface of the planet. When she returned, she noticed that Alex was still asleep, and in a most uncomfortable position as well. She carried him into his room, gently placing him on his bed. She looked at his body, still in slumber. "Perhaps I should ask him? Was that the way it used to go on Terra before the days of the Star League? Or was it the guys who asked the girls? If it is, what if he never asks? What then? Oh!" she said softly as Alex turned onto his side, putting his hands under his head.

Meria walked out of the room, her mind still in upheaval as far as what to do about the question burning within her heart. She went over to her house, looking for Youkai. She found her, as well as Nethretor, emerging from the back, both very dirty. They looked like they had been rolling in dirt, then swimming in an underground stream. "Hey Youkai! You have records about how Terrans did things before the Star League days, right?" she yelled across the field.

"Yeah, why, what would you like to know?" Youkai asked, looking even more human then the last time Meria looked at her.

"Um, well, perhaps I could speak to you alone?" Meria replied, blushing slightly.

"I was just leaving anyway, gotta get the sand out before it gets any harder to move." Nethretor said as he walked out of the field.

"Youkai, how did the Terrans, well, pop the question?" Meria asked nervously.

"I believe the guys would wait until a particularly romantic moment, then they would get on one knee, and, well, ask. Why? Don't' tell me, you're thinking of asking Alex! This is great! The first actually willing wedding since the days of the Kerenskys! I'll make sure it's a great one Meria, both for you, and for Alex! Oh, Ale-"

"NO! You cannot tell him! Plus, you said it yourself, it is the guy who asks, not the girl. I will wait for him to ask, but you can make the plans for it if you want, just don't make any calls or anything. Thanks Youkai!" Meria interrupted, running off towards Alex's house.

She found him still asleep, only in a much different position. He had his head on his hands, much like how someone would sleep during Math class. She decided not to wake him up, but instead bring him into his room and put him on the bed, putting his tools away. She stood next to him for several minutes, thinking about what to do. She finally decided to make some breakfast, and walked out into the kitchen.


	14. The Year of Peace, prt 2

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." An old man with a large book said. Alex and Meria turned to face each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes as they both smiled softly. Alex was in a black tux with a blood red bow tie. They had but one Bridesmaid, Youkai, who was wearing a golden gown, studded with rubies and emeralds. The real beauty of the wedding however, was the bride. Meria was in a grand gown of the brightest white possible in clothing. Interweaving within each other were gold, black, silver, green, red, and blue strands.

Alex pulled the veil away from her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Their heads slowly moved towards each other, their eyes closing. "I Love you Meria." Alex whispered so that only Meria could hear. Their lips met, prompting deafening cheers from the clan that sat behind them.

The newly wed couple walked back down the aisle, Nethretor and Youkai following. They got into Alex's newest creation, a car from the 21st century, and drove off.

"Mmmm. Hm?" Alex moaned as he woke up. He remembered his dream vividly, he and Meria got married. "I guess, I really do want to ask her. But how to go about doing it? Should I just ask her the next time I see her? No, this is a first time for both of us and I want to make it special for her. I need to plan this out. Nobody can know about this, not even Nethretor." Alex said to himself.

"I heard my name, sup?" Nethretor said from the door.

"Don't do that! And no, nothin's up Nethretor. Just talking to myself, that's all." Alex said hastily, hoping that Nethretor didn't hear more then his name.

"Right, anyway Meria told me to give you this when I got back." Nethretor replied, handing Alex a small, black parcel.

Alex opened it to find a necklace, from it hanging a black onyx stone, one of the rarest in that time period. Around the incredible jewel there were rubies, and many. All were set in a solid gold chain. "Oh wow. Where could she possibly have found this? And how could she ever have afforded it? Only the Ghost Bear, Wolf, and Jade Falcon clan's greatest Khans have ever received one of these! Perhaps she really does think that I can make this clan the one to inhabit Terra! My mind is set, I am gonna ask Meria to marry me." He said, opening it only after Nethretor had left to oversee the programming of the new firewall application.

Several days passed before Alex got the chance to ask Meria out to another date. Even then, it had to wait several more days due to defensive preparations. The entire clan knew what was happening. The IlKhan, now Trolec, had suggested a Trial of Annihilation against the Dark Star clan. The entire Grand War Council voted yes, as well as the entire Clan society through the polls that were sometimes held to keep morale up. The clan was now in extreme danger, and the Inner Sphere would soon join the clans, although the clans would still treat the IS as an enemy even while the two factions are firing at the same targets.

"Meria, perhaps you'd like to go see a movie this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Sure Alex, I'd like that. How about we see March of Chaos? I've heard that you wrote the opening theme for it. I'd like to hear your work" she replied cheerfully. It didn't take long for her to figure out how long they had before the Clans attempted another attack. "I believe we should have around a year until the Clans try another attack, just to let you know." She added, confirming her beliefs.

"Yeah, I thought it was something around there. Anyway, see ya Saturday, say around 9:00 PM?" Alex responded, smiling slightly.

"Sounds good to me Alex, see ya!" Meria said cheerfully. They both went back to their own business, Meria training new recruits, Alex building Warmechs for them.

The weekend came slowly to young Alex, now 16. Wearing his favorite dragon shirt and his blackest jeans, he walked to Meria's house, meeting Youkai on the way.

"You look nice today, another date with Meria I presume?" she said as they passed on the road.

"Yeah, and thanks for the compliment Youkai. Oh, before I forget: Nethretor was looking for you. I think he went over to the main complex. He seemed like he wanted to tell you something important." Alex replied, walking onwards.

It took him a couple more minutes to get to Meria's house, where she was waiting by the door. "Shall we go? I thought you could drive?" she asked, seeing him come to her house on foot.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Ah, here it is. Button, button, who's got the button? Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a small remote from his pocket. The two heard a sound like 'Mech myomers screaming in protest to a movement that's sending it where it can't go. They both saw as a large bike came screaming down the road, flying straight towards them.

"Oh my god! It's gonna hit us!" Meria screamed, trying to run to the side. She couldn't get to far when Alex grabbed her forearm.

"No it won't, watch." He said calmly. He pushed another button on the small remote and the bike's tires squealed as the brakes tried to get a hold on the wheels. After a couple seconds of deafening screeches, the bike finally came to a stop, right in front of the couple. "Told you. Come, get on! It's not gonna bite you!" he said, laughing.

He got on the bike, motioning for her to come too. "I don't know, I've never ridden on of these before." Meria said nervously.

"That's because this is probably the only one left from the day of the Star League! I don't think anyone alive now has ever ridden one besides me! It's alright, I know perfectly well how to work it. It's an automatic so that takes care of the shifting, brakes on both handgrips, speedometer, odometer, power, fuel, heat, ammo. Yes, a civilian transport with weapons. 2 small lasers. Not much, but their ones I made. They create tiny electromagnetic pulses that take out enemy 'Mech targeting systems and sensors, as well as the neural helmet and energy weapons. Very useful technology. Come on, we'll miss the movie." He said, not explaining where he got it.

"I trust you Alex, just don't scare me with it, okay?" Meria said, getting on slowly.

"Alright, now hold on to my waist, good. Don't let go or you'll fall off the back and probably get burned on the exhaust pipe there." Alex said, pointing at a small chrome pipe running down the side of the bike. The bike roared as it started up again, the engine taking a second to catch. The wheels screeched a little as they sought traction on the road, and the two zoomed off towards the theatre.


	15. The Year of Peace prt3

The theatre was empty, everyone had realized the severity of the situation they were currently in. It seemed like Alex and Meria were the only ones who didn't really care. "So empty! Word must have gotten out that we are facing a Trial of Annihilation. Come on, at least they are still showing today. Two for March of Chaos please. Thank you." Alex said quietly. Meria felt that he had something to do with this.

"Alex, did you do something? It's a little convenient don't you think? I mean, everyone's away preparing for battle, and yet the people who work here are still here. You can't say that it isn't a little strange Alex." Meria said, a clever eye falling upon Alex.

"Maybe, maybe not. Even though I am the Khan, I cannot make them do anything, only advise them. Come on, they still won't wait. Why don't you go and get a seat? I'll be right there with the snacks." Alex said calmly. He knew what she thought, and he knew what she was guessing.

He walked up to the snack counter and decided to wait for Meria to go into the showing room before speaking. "Hey Jerry, thanks for helping me out tonight. I needed to pop the question soon or else my head would explode. I'll make sure you guys get your weapons and ammo, alright? Oh, and I'd like a medium popcorn with two medium drinks. Here you go, thanks again. See ya Jerry, I'll let you know what goes down afterwards." Alex said, walking away.

"Took long enough, the movie's almost started!" Meria said as Alex walked in.

"Sorry, the popcorn machine was broken so I had to fix it up. Glad I didn't miss anything." He said as he sat down, putting Meria's drink into the cup holder on her left. "I hope this one is better then the Kerensky Chronicles, that movie wasn't very good, even for a first try." Alex added, putting his hand gently on hers.

The movie lasted a mere 11/2 hours. "That was a really good movie! Enough violence to give little kids nightmares and yet enough romance to satisfy the softest person in the clan!" Alex said after the movie had ended and the credits were rolling, playing a song that he wrote. It was a very soft yet joyful tune, one he called The Ballad of Love.

"Come on, I'd like to go to the park on the way home." Meria said, not realizing that it was Alex's song that was playing.

"Hey! I thought you said you wanted to hear the song I wrote! It's playing now!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder gently.

"You wrote this? Wow, and I thought you only wrote the heavier stuff! It's amazing Alex, it truly is." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly, he got to his knees and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Meria, I have been looking for a way to ask this but it took this long to find one. I wanted this night to be special for you, even more so then any other date we've been on. Meria, will you marry me?" Alex said, opening the box. It revealed a ring, obsidian band shining and Blood Ruby sparkling in the fading light.

"Oh Alex! Yes, of course I'll marry you! Oh my god, it's beautiful! Oh I would love to marry you Alex!" Meria answered, her face lighting up like a star.

"Meria, you're a beautiful girl. Only now have I gotten to really look at you and realize that. Your personality is equally beautiful. Dark yet merciful, strong yet gentle, dangerous yet kind. Come, we have tons of planning to do, you can stay at my place if it makes it any easier for you. Actually, I think it would be a good idea if you did. Look!" Alex said, pointing behind Meria towards the shadowy figures of Youkai and a kneeling Nethretor.

"Oh this is just great! Four friends proposing on the same night! I think it would be good to stay at your place also, but I'll need tonight to pack my stuff." Meria said, draping her arms around Alex's neck. The two smiled softly, kissed lightly, and walked out of the theatre, setting off to begin their plans.


	16. The Wedding

Author: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had school, as well as a lot of different things on my mind. Anyway, I'd like to hear what you think.

"Four months have passed since their engagement. I think that if there is any time to attack, it will be during the wedding, when they least expect it. They will not have time to get to their Warmechs so they will offer little resistance. Even if they take their battle armor, they are nothing compared to our elementals. They have been sentenced to a Trial of Annihilation. They must not survive. Great Khans of clans Jade Falcon, Wolf, and Dark Night, we must strike soon." Trolec Verrtsi said aloud, his voice echoing off of the stone walls of the council chamber.

"To attack during a wedding? That is unacceptable Trolec! That is something we would expect from the Inner Sphere! You are lucky that I am not challenging you to a Trial of Grievance. We will return to our respective clans, Trolec, you are making your own clan, name it as you please. But know this! If you do anything that the Kerenskys would find punishable, we will exact that sentence with the utmost cruelty." Theoric Harredir shouted as he walked out of the chamber.

"I will need Warrior Eugenics technology, are you going to help me with that?" Trolec called after him.

"Yes Trolec, just leave me alone." Harredir said, waving his hand behind him.

"Do you, Alexander Kerios, take Meria to be your lawfully wedded wife, to Love and to cherish, through good, and bad, as long as you both shall live?" a balding old man in a black robe said, holding a small, black book open in his hands.

"I do." Alex responded, remembering his studies on the history of weddings before the time of the Star League.

"And do you, Meria Krithita, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband, to Love and to cherish, through good, and bad, as long as you both shall live?" The priest said, turning towards Meria.

"I do." She answered, smiling.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said, smiling brightly. Alex and Meria turned towards each other, looking into each other's eyes. Their hands clasped together gently, and their lips met, the guests cheering and applauding.

"Meria, I love you." Alex said quietly as they separated and began walking down the aisle.

"I love you too Alex, and I always will." She replied, putting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Alex's bike was waiting outside, metal cans hanging from the rear bumper. Suddenly, red lights started flashing on the dash, indicating a perimeter intrusion, more then likely a Clan coming to Annihilate the Dark Star.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short Meria! We've got several Jumpships closing in on our position, too many for the defense turrets to take down! Come on, we've got to alert the rest of the clan!" Alex yelled as he jumped onto his bike.

"You've got to be joking me. They're gonna pay for this, they're gonna pay dearly!" Meria said, riding sidesaddle. Her voice was filled with anger and fury, and yet, happiness and peace. The engine roared into life, the tires squealing loudly as they sought a grip on the asphalt road. After a second, the wheels finally caught the road, and the couple sped off towards the command center, not only to see what was coming, but to alert the clan.

"Khans! Why are you coming here sir and ma'am? It is your wedding day!" the officer posted there said.

"I've picked up something on the long-range sensors sir! Twenty thousand dropships! And more coming! I've never seen so many before! It's like all the clans come at once, but they all bear the same insignia! A black raven in front of two crossed swords. What are your orders?" the warrior on scanner duty called out, his eyes widening.

"Trolec. He's gotten himself not only a clan of his own, but also the complete support of all the other clans. Activate every single defensive thing we've got, slow them down and weaken them. When they land, we will make them fight in the worst possible places. We will force them into hallways, then surround them." Meria said, looking for her war clothing.

"Yes, Trolec is behind this. Now it is time. Now, we destroy all of our opposition. Every single clan member, from Warrior to Bandit castes, are piloting Battlemechs and OmniMechs. We must destroy as many Jumpships as we can before they launch dropships. Focus as many weapons on the same target as we can, then immediately switch to the closest target when the first one goes. Try to get packs, the explosions will deal damage. When they get closer, Youkai, Nethretor, Meria, and I will all take our places at our turrets, blasting as many dropships out of the sky as possible. Once the dropships land however, I want everyone either in a turret or in a Warmech. Nethretor and Youkai will then take over the defenses. To your post everyone! We've got company!" Alex yelled into the intercom system. "Come on Meria, we've got work to do. I'm sorry our wedding day had to end like this, and I promise you, they will all pay for this."

"Don't be sorry Alex, you couldn't possibly have known this would happen. Come on, we need to change." Meria said as she pulled him into a changing room. It took the two but a couple seconds before they were out the door, racing towards the turret controls.

"I'm in Meria! What about you?" Alex shouted, the sound of his voice nearly drowned out by the cannon fire.

"In! Let's show these sons of bitches who they're dealing with!" Meria yelled, already blasting away without care. "Put some music on, make the environment and rhythm for the cannon fire."

"How about Violence? Sound good? Got one! Try to take out the Jumpships too!" Alex yelled, putting a small card into a slot in his display.

"Perfect! No we can have some real fun!" Meria shouted, her face in an evil smirk, laughing as she shoots down whatever she sees.

"Alex! Meria! They've landed!"


	17. The Wedding prt2

Explosions can be heard throughout the complex, shaking the very planet. People are screaming, both in terror, and in rage and fury. Screaming rockets and shrieking bullets fly outside, where Warmechs battle the newest clan, the Raven. Every single Warrior, Technician, and Scientist is fighting outside, leaving the Laborers inside, protecting the children with large rifles with bayonets, several forsaking the normal armament for rockets and other explosives.

In another section of the vast city, two teenage warriors run towards their Warmechs, holding each other's hand. "Alex, try to make it through this, alright?" Meria said, her eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

"Do not worry Meria, I will not die before you. I could never leave that upon you, or anyone else. Just do your best to stay alive. Forget the honor that the Wolf clan drilled into your head, if you are about to die, flee back into the complex and let me handle these foolish Ravens. And remember: I love you, and I always will, even after death." Alex replied, his smile growing as he saw her face brighten.

"Come on, we've got Ravens to burn!" Meria yelled over a particularly close explosion, blowing a hole through a nearby wall. Fortunately, the Terraforming project was completed the week before.

"Alex! They've broken through the outer defenses! Where the hell are you two? Oh sh-" the loudspeaker boomed through the hangar.

"NETHRETOR! Damn them! He had finally become human, and now, they've taken that away. ATTENTION ALL DARK STAR WARRIORS! SHOW THESE BASTARDS NO MERCY!" Alex yelled, his face reddening in anger.

_I've never seen him like this, and Nethretor was merely a friend to him. What would he do if I were to die out there?_ Meria thought, her eyes darting about as she started up her Warmech.

"Alex! I was able to get out just before the missiles hit. What took you so long?" Nethretor said, his face popping up on the commscreen.

"NETHRETOR! You're alright! I got held up by the turrets, a Kodiak, salvaged from the Ghost Bear clan, was trying to rip the turret off of the complex. I decided to take it out before I left. Come on, we got us some bastards to kill. They'll pay for attacking us during our wedding!" Alex said, his face and voice growing dark and cold.

"Whoa. He's pissed." Youkai said over Meria's commlink. "Opening the hangar doors. There will be just enough space for you both to run out right after your 'Mechs are powered up. I'm gonna hang back inside the system and copy myself, using the copies to run the defenses. Good luck guys!" she added as the doors opened and the Warmech's weapons came online.

"HEY TROLEC! SAY HI YOU UGLY FREAK!" the newly married couple yelled out as their LRM-40s both screamed out of their bays.

"It is the Khans! Focus your fire on them! If they fall then the battle will surely be ours!" Trolec yelled through both his loudspeaker and his commlink, allowing all warriors there to hear.

"You always were too confident Trolec! Now we're gonna show you real talent!" the couple said, their Warmechs drawing their melee weaponry as they lunged forwards, right into a tightly packed group of artillery-based Battlemechs. Hacking away without remorse, the two Warmechs, the Wolf, and the Dragon, sang out as they defended each other from everything.

"You know Trolec, they say that you can only reach your combative peak when you're defending that which you hold dear. You have attacked our home, our family. You have awoken the demons within the Dark Star clan! Now you will watch as we destroy your clan, down to every last Laborer." Alex yelled as he slipped in a new card for music. Every loudspeaker boomed the music as loud as they could, some overloading but still playing, spouting sparks as they sang.

"Uh-oh, this cannot be good. Even the machines will not stop. Alex and Meria, they are truly something. Too bad they must die in order for my dreams to come to fruition!" Trolec said to himself, his anger driving his mind through many different strategies.

"Alex, let's beat this guy with our guns, just to show him what you can really create." Meria called out, her claws retracted, gun barrels replacing them.

"Alright, how about my newest AC40 creation! Light enough so that even an infantry unit may use!" Alex said, switching to ballistics.

"AC40? That's not good. Maybe I underestimated them." Trolec said, not realizing that he was speaking into his commlink.

"Maybe? How about you did!" the entire clan yelled into their commlinks. Spurred into a berserk frenzy of anger and hatred, all the Warmechs turned into their more vicious forms, their animal forms. Some were devious foxes and cats, ambushing and destroying key parts. Others, Alex's and Meria's included, changed into more ferocious animals, wolves, lions, tigers, panthers, bears, and snakes.

"Now, Trolec, you and your Raven clan will all die for your idiocy and your crimes against us! COME MY BRETHREN! LET'S MASSACRE THESE FOOLS!" Alex screamed, his anger reaching new heights as he saw the cowardly tactics the desperate enemy used. "THEY SPOKE OF HONOR, YET THEY CONTINUE TO REVERE THEIR EUGENICS! THEY TOLD STORIES OF COWARDS GAINING GREAT HONOR FOR KILLING WITH COWARDLY TECHNIQUES! LET US NOW SHOW THEM THE REAL MIGHT OF A TRUE WARRIOR!" he added as his wolf Warmech barreling into a group of three Dire Wolves, tearing and ripping and growling and feasting.

People were screaming in horror, just barely heard over the screeching metal and screams of pain, as they watched Alex and Meria's wolf Warmechs tear apart the opposition without remorse, nor even apparent care of death. Missing both ears, the tail, and a nice chunk of the leg, Alex's display flashed with several warnings, but he had already overridden the automatic ejection.

"ALEX! HELP!" Meria screamed out as three Marauder IICs all shot at her at once with LRM20s. The missiles barreled into the 'mech, one smashing into the cockpit.

"MERIA! No… Meria… grrrr…" Alex screamed as he stood there, watching the horror as 60 missiles thump into the Warmech named Puppy, watching as his Love died in burning flames. "Meria… Grrrrr… YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE FOR THIS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Alex cried out as his eyes began to burn. The normal glow of his Warmech's eyes, blue, turning as red as blood, responding to the heightened adrenaline pounding through the young Khan's veins. The Warmech seemed to be angry as well, its attacks using more and more force, sending smaller 'Mechs flying away with it's great swipes of fury and sorrow.

"What's wrong Alex? You one reason for this campaign gone? That's too bad. Now you are nothing more then a small hurdle. Good bye, this should be just as easy as killing your pathe-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TROLEC! FINISH THAT SENTACE AND YOU WILL BRUN SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, LISTENING TO ME LAUGHING AS YOU SCREAM OUT IN ANGUISH! YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE! ACCEPT DEATH, FOR IT IS YOUR ONLY PATH NOW! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN THROUGHOUT THE FURTHEST REACHES OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Alex screamed, turning to face the overconfident Raven Khan. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO LOVE, AND YET YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO KILL ONE THAT SOMEONE LOVES WITH ALL THAT THEY ARE!YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS AND THE FATE OF THOSE WHO COMMIT THE MOST HORRIBLE CRIME! NOW, TROLEC, NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH MORE THEN JUST YOUR LIFE, BUT THE LIVES OF YOUR CLAN AS WELL! YOU ALONE SEALED THE FATES OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE TROLEC! PREPARE FOR YOUR FINAL BREATHS!" Alex added, the eyes of his Warmech becoming more and more like flames, matching Alex's eyes.

"Whoa. I think I went too far on this one. I got to get out of here, but I am surrounded! Well, I might as well take as many of them down with me as I can!" Trolec said to himself, overloading his CASE so that the explosions would increase in size, taking out any Battlemechs in the area.

The Dark Star warriors simply stood and watched, their mouths agape in horror and awe as Alex took on an entire army on his own. Every second it seemed, another heavy Battlemech went down in flames, the pilot screaming in pain. Even the music playing changed, the original Youkai watching the whole thing. Tears would have been flowing from her eyes if she was out of the computer system, but as she watched Alex fight, she could only feel anger and hatred towards the other clans.

There was only one single survivor. When he returned to the ilKhan Theoric Harredir, he was demanded to explain what happened. "The only word I can find to describe the battle would be chaos. Alex Kerios, he truly lives up to his reputation as the greatest Mechwarrior who ever lived. After we killed his wife Meria, his Warmech, it was like the Warmech itself was angry! I have never seen anything like it before in my life, and I hope that I never do again. I was the only one who got out of there alive. I had to fly the dropship myself.

"The entire planet seemed to be in such a fury. Defense turrets all around the planet, both on and above, opened up on the Jumpships, destroying all but one, the one I was on. It did kill all the crew though, so I had to pilot it back here. Alex, he really Loved that girl, I am ashamed to have been part of the expedition, no, the clan, that killed her." The survivor said, his face twisting in horror as the scene unfolded again in front of his eyes.

"Alex took on an army all alone? He must have known that he would die! You are telling me, then, that he did not care. He poses a serious threat to us. He is alive you say?" Theoric said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, and he is still angered at the death of his Love. He has declared open war against not only us, but the Inner Sphere as well." The warrior said, his eyes pointing towards his feet.

"Well then, we will simply have to kill him before he kills us. Let us wait for him to come, then we will crush him with the combined might of the three remaining clans of the Kerenskys!" Theoric said, his face twisting into an evil smirk.

_Two hours earlier…_

"Meria…" Alex said quietly as he walked back into the complex. His Warmech had taken severe damage, and was being repaired now. "Meria, why? Why did this have to happen? I should never have brought you on this perilous journey!" he added, his eyes burning with tears that wouldn't come out.

"Why did what have to happen Alex?" a soft, familiar voice of caring and Love said behind his right ear.

"MERIA! It, it cannot be! You were killed out there, I watched as Puppy was bashed by 3 LRM20s! How, how did you? Never mind that, never mind any of that. I'm just so glad you're still here!" Alex said through his tears, snatching Meria in a gentle, warm embrace.

"Alex, I was able to watch after my Warmech was destroyed. You fought like a true wolf enraged by the taking of his Love. I've never seen anyone fight like that. Everyone else in our clan was so in awe that they could do nothing but watch! Even I found it hard to take my eyes off of your combat. You took on an entire army alone, and only one survived. Look outside Alex, look at the destruction you wrought in your fury. You were dodging missiles one right after another. Even your Warmech was pissed off, it's eyes glowed blood red. And I'm so happy to see you too. I really, really am Alex." Meria said, her voice ending in almost a whisper as her arms tightened around Alex. "I really was scared that you had lost yourself."

"Don't worry Meria, I won't lose myself anytime soon. I doubt that Dragon will ever work to its fullest again. I'm gonna have to make a new body for him. I should still be able to use the cockpit. Come on, we should be celebrating your safety! Everyone is so depressed. The clan really likes you. Come on, I'm gonna call a meeting." Alex said, releasing Meria. Their hands closed around each others as they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in an embrace of happiness and Love.

Author: Well this was fun to write! It's been a while since I've written any actual war type chapters.


End file.
